


Bound to you

by Serene_sama94



Series: Abbadony Tales [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CaptainHydra - Freeform, DarkStony, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Drama, M/M, Multi, SuperiorIronMan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Tony Stark se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba, desde su gran desastre con Ultrón nada parecía salirle bien, cada que tenía un logro nuevo este se opacaba ante la horrenda visión de su equipo derrotado sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. "No es suficiente" se decía siempre antes de sumergirse de nueva cuenta en una nueva actualización, cayendo de nuevo en la vieja rutina de construir armadura tras armadura... Lo que el genio no sabe es que pronto su vida dará un giro de 180°Inspirado en la canción "Bound to you" de Christina Aguilera
Relationships: Tony Stark/Abbadon Haugen
Series: Abbadony Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121594
Kudos: 3





	1. Nota Introductoria

Todos quienes tuvimos la oportunidad de leer Secret Empire sabemos que el Capitán América y Capitán Hydra en realidad son dos versiones de una misma persona, ambos son Steven Grant Rogers y ambos comparten los ideales de libertad, justicia y lealtad, así como la historia familiar que tanto definen al personaje con la simple excepción de quienes fueron los que le guiaron por esa senda. Por fines prácticos al escribir decidí crear mi versión del Capitán Hydra para incorporarle al MCU creando una persona diferente a Steve Rogers, que tiene sus propios ideales pero intentando mantener la esencia del personaje original.

Quienes ya leyeron mi anterior Two-shot “Perfect” ya conocerán el origen de mi Capitán Hydra (les invito a leerlo, por favor) los que no permítanme ilustrarles un poco:

Cuando Arnim Zola comenzó a hacer crecer de manera parasitaria a HYDRA dentro de lo que se convertiría en S.H.I.E.L.D. comenzó con múltiples trabajos secretos, los más importantes de ellos siendo la transformación de James Buchanan Barnes como el Soldado de invierno y el intentar descifrar la fórmula del Suero del Dr. Ernskine. Zola llegó a la conclusión que la solución estaba en la sangre del ahora desaparecido Steve Rogers, sin embargo no se enfocó en obtener un suero como todos esperarían sino que creía que la clave estaba dentro del ADN mismo del Capitán. Fue así como creó el Proyecto ABBADON y con la limitada tecnología de su época logró casi un milagro: A partir de la última muestra de sangre de Rogers logró crear células sexuales completamente funcionales.

En secreto continuó con su trabajo convenciendo a una fiel seguidora de HYDRA para prestarse para ser la madre del “nuevo gran líder del mundo” Hildr Haugen, una mujer noruega con albinismo óculo-capilar fue quien orgullosamente se prestó para ello, lamentablemente Zola nunca le contó la parte que hablaba acerca de su desaparición después de cumplir su función como ”incubadora”. Así fue como este niño sin nombre y genéticamente mejorado para ser literalmente perfecto nació en 1986 y fue criado por nanas para adoctrinarle como fiel a HYDRA, para ser su mejor soldado y en un futuro su líder, quien trabajaría siempre desde las sombras, siendo incluso un secreto para los altos mandos de la organización quienes una vez que fueron expuestos al mundo por Rogers y Romanoff, asumieron los papeles de líderes, protegiendo de esa manera la existencia de su verdadero líder quien no permitiría que HYDRA se desvaneciera.

Pronto el mundo sabrá de la existencia de Abbadon (nombre que adoptó a falta de otro), pero antes se introducirá de manera permanente a la vida de Anthony Edward Stark


	2. Prefacio

_“… Es difícil pretender ser algo que en realidad no eres, hacer creer al mundo entero que eres una persona frívola y egoísta cuando tienes un corazón gentil que se preocupa, mostrar completa seguridad mientras sientes que te vas a desmoronar en cualquier instante, sonreír ampliamente cuando luchas por contener el llanto, pretender ser un playboy mientras tu corazón anhela a alguien…”_

-Jefe, las últimas actualizaciones están listas- anunció F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrumpiendo su escritura

-Muéstralo en pantalla preciosa- pidió mientras cerraba aquel anticuado diario, sepultando así su emotividad

-Listo señor. El análisis muestra proyecciones positivas para este proyecto, sin embargo aún hay algunos inconvenientes que resolver…

-Eso espero… este será mi nuevo bebé, mi opera prima- murmuró emocionado revisando a detalle los datos. Llevaba meses sumergido en este proyecto, esta armadura sería literalmente perfecta pero algo se le escapaba aún

-¿Se solucionó el problema del enlace neuronal?- preguntó a la I.A. temeroso de saber aquella respuesta

-Np señor… insertar las nano particular a su cuerpo sería peligroso, podrían tomar control de su psique…

-De nada me sirve el resto sino solucionamos ese “diminuto” detalle- siseó con voz sarcástica

-El nano traje funciona a la perfección como una exo-armadura, la Mark L es un éxito señor- declaró su asistente virtual

-La Mark L es buena… pero no es perfecta- susurró frustrado

-El riesgo de utilizarse como endo-armadura siempre será arriesgado señor

Tony Stark se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba, desde su gran desastre con Ultrón nada parecía salirle bien, cada que tenía un logro nuevo este se opacaba ante la horrenda visión de su equipo derrotado sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto _“No es suficiente”_ se decía siempre antes de sumergirse de nueva cuenta en una nueva actualización cayendo de nuevo en la vieja rutina de construir armadura tras armadura buscando anteponerse siempre ante cualquier situación, buscando siempre pequeños errores que desaparecer de las protecciones que creaba para los vengadores. Fue justo esta maldita obsesión mal sana lo que hizo que Pep terminara con su relación y esta vez de manera definitiva, eso claro aunado a su “gran secreto”, era evidente que la mujer se había hartado de competir contra fantasías juveniles por la completa atención del genio y él nunca lo culparía por aquello, era lo mejor para la rubia, ella tenía derecho a ser amada de manera abrazadora y no sólo a medias…

-Jefe, el Capitán Rogers acaba de arribar al hangar- anunció la I.A.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- susurró el moreno con un suave suspiro antes de colocar su sonrisa más convincente e ir a recibir al equipo.


	3. Capítulo Uno

Tony se encontraba en su habitación dentro del complejo de los vengadores, tenía setenta y dos horas sin dormir, sosteniéndose a penas a base de café, donas y tan sólo dos siestas de no más de diez minutos. Ni siquiera Steve logró sacarle del taller e incluso habían discutido por ello… ¿Por qué el imbécil no entendía que era justo por él que estaba así? Se negaba a ver al rubio herido y al borde de la muerte a causa suya… Debía mantener al equipo a salvo aunque eso significara descuidarse, total, no sería la primera vez.

Sin energía siquiera para cambiarse se dejó caer sobre el colchón rogando estar lo suficientemente agotado como para no soñar, las pesadillas eran lo último que necesitaba en este momento.

************************

Aquel rubio miraba al castaño mientras dormía de manera inquieta, sus ojos recorrieron aquel atlético cuerpo y se perdía en las suaves cuervas de sus caderas y glúteos preguntándose cómo se sentirían en las palmas de sus manos, tomó asiento a su lado lentamente para no despertarle, inhaló profundo para llenar con la suave esencia de canela que desprendía la bronceada piel del genio.

_Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us_

-Anthony… mi amado Anthony- susurró con voz suave aquel nombre casi como si se tratara de una plegaria y conteniendo aquella inmensa necesidad de tocarlo.

Con un último suspiro se puso de pie para salir antes de que el amanecer le atrapara en aquel lugar.

*************************

Cuando Tony despertó era más de medio día, todos se encontraban entrenando o en algún trabajo que se les hubiera asignado mientras él entraba a la cocina dispuesto a engullir la primer cosa azucarada que se le pusiera enfrente

-Creímos que nunca despertarías- murmuró Steve entrando a la cocina

-Necesitaba esa siesta más de lo que creí- contestó colocando la taza a la espera del vital líquido oscuro y mordió una dona

-Eso no es sano, llevas días sin comer y lo primero que haces es saturarte de azúcar- siseó el capitán molesto y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Primer punto, en realidad si estuve comiendo… donas y segundo: me las gané- contestó con la boca llena

-Un día de estos te vas a matar encerrado ahí y nadie va a poder hacer nada para detenerlo- Steve estaba harto de aquel comportamiento

-No es como si al equipo realmente le fuera a molestar- susurró el moreno tomando su taza para retirarse pero el mayor le detuvo

-No vuelvas a decir algo así, eres importante y estaríamos perdidos sin ti… yo estaría perdido sin ti- confesó mirándole fijamente

-Me halagas Cap- contestó con una sonrisa coqueta en un intento de esconder el sonrojo y felicidad que esas palabras le causaron, para seguido salir en dirección a su despacho con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho

*****************************

-Tienes que convencerlo- dijo –Natasha cruzando los brazos

-No lo sé Nat, podríamos necesitarlo- murmuró Steve con un suspiro

-Y también necesitamos encontrar a Bruce, Stark puede hacerlo mientras nosotros nos encargamos de la misión- declaró la pelirroja sin inmutarse

-Tony ya se está encargando de eso…

-No lo suficiente- siseó la espía-Tantas actualizaciones y equipo que no necesitamos, además de misiones que decide tomar personalmente… está perdiendo tiempo valioso

-… ok, hablaré con él- aceptó el rubio dirigiéndose al despacho del genio.

Steve no pudo ver el gesto de la pelirroja torcerse pues ella nunca admitiría que presionaba a Tony porque no podía con su propia culpa

****************************

Tony tecleaba casi con violencia mientras daba órdenes a su I.A., estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando entraron al taller

-¿Qué te hizo ese pobre teclado?- murmuraron llamando su atención

-¡Rhodey- pooh!- gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Creí que tenían una misión en Asia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-… Steve creyó que era mejor que me quedara- murmuró con mal humor

-¿Y tú aceptaste sin más?- inquirió sus amigo molesto

-Bueno… Cap insinuó que tal vez estoy desperdiciando energía que podría aprovechar en la búsqueda de Bruce…

-Y una mierda- gruñó el moreno- he visto todo lo que haces para encontrarlo, no tienen derecho alguno a reclamarte, estoy seguro que esa ha sido Romanoff ¿Por qué no intentan ella y sus dotes de espía buscar a su casi novio?

-Yo…

-No Tony- le interrumpió- no hay nada más que puedas hacer y lo sabes ¿Por qué aceptaste quedarte atrás sabiendo eso?

El multimillonario no contestó, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y estrujó sus manos se manera sin atreverse a decir en voz alta lo que tanto se repetía en su mente: _Porque no soy parte de ellos, no me quieren en su equipo… porque quiero ser digno de Rogers…_

-Tones… sé lo que sientes por Rogers, todos lo sabemos y ese es el maldito problema- murmuró haciendo que le mirara de frente

-Escúchame- interrumpió de nuevo- el que estés enamorado de él no significa que debas dejarlo convencerle de hacer cualquier cosa que él quiera

-… Soy patético ¿cierto?- murmuró Tony torciendo el gesto, odiaba admitir que cuando Steve lo pedía él solía ceder ante discusiones que de otra manera se habría negado en redondo

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso- murmuró el Coronel- eres increíble, un magnifico ser humano y él es un idiota por no notarlo.

Tony soltó una suave risita mientras su mejor amigo le abrazaba con cariño

***************************

_“… sé que no debería ceder a todo lo que él pide pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo tan pocas probabilidades de que me corresponda, que esa es mi forma de amarlo en silencio, la única manera en la que podría tener algún vínculo o lazo con él. Soy patético, lo sé y aunque se esmeren en decirme que no así, soy realmente consciente de mi actuar alrededor de Steve”._

El rubio cerró el diario y con cuidado lo colocó en su lugar, despacio y en silencio tomó asiento en la cama queen size y con un suave roce peinó los castaños del objeto de su adoración. Le dolía saber que su amado tuviera tales pensamientos sobre sí mismo, era imposible para él concebir que el gran Anthony Stark se viera de esa manera.

-Lo lamento mi amor- con delicadeza posó sus labios sobre su frente antes de salir de la habitación como cada noche.


	4. Capítulo Dos

-No deberías ir solo- susurró Steve una vez que estuvieron solos en la sala de juntas

-Agradezco la preocupación Cap pero puedo hacerme cargo solo- susurró Tony cruzando los brazos

-Lo sé, pero no tienes que hacerlo- el rubio comenzaba a molestarse por su testarudez

-Sí tengo, ustedes se hacen cargo de la misión en Centro américa y yo me hago cargo del General Ross en Washington. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no tenemos tiempo que perder- declaró el genio con seguridad

-El General puede esperar, iremos juntos…

-No, iré yo- interrumpió el moreno- Esto es algo delicado Steve, tengo que negociar con el hombre

-Estamos hablando de Bruce, no de uno de tus tratos multimillonarios- siseó el Capitán

-Lo sé, justamente por eso tengo que ir sólo, no confío en Ross pero sé que tú solo terminaras discutiendo con él sin llegar a ningún acuerdo y sólo seguirá metiéndose y estorbando en nuestra búsqueda

-Vas a tratar la situación como un simple negocio- susurró el rubio indignado

-Haré lo necesario para asegurar el bienestar y seguridad de Bruce Banner- declaró Tony cuadrándose, molesto ante el tono de reproche del mayor

-… creí que había cambiado Stark, pero sigues siendo sólo el magnate egocéntrico que conocí- la voz de Rogers llegó a los oídos del menor llena de decepción haciendo que Tony luchara por fingir que eso no lo destrozaba

-Lamento decepcionarte Capitán, pero la vida es una perra desalmada y tenemos que adaptarnos a ella- murmuró

-No busques justificarte…

-Fácil hablar en tu posición, podrás ser el líder del equipo pero mientras tú vas y luchas a base de ideales y rompes de gente mala soy yo el que tiene que hacerse cargo de la parte real, de lidiar con políticos y asegurarme que todos ustedes tengan el dinero y equipo necesarios para continuar dedicándose a esto sin preocupación alguna- el castaño siseó furioso y le dio la espalda saliendo de la habitación conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

*****************************

El rubio veía dormir a Tony de manera agitada, se removía y su ceño se fruncía mientras una tenue capa de sudor perlaba su frente

-No, lo siento… por favor… no…- el castaño comenzó a sollozar tenuemente y eso fue el límite para el hombre que le observaba en silencio

-Shhh… es sólo un sueño, tranquilo Anthony- susurró tomando asiento a su lado y paseando los dedos por las suaves hebras color chocolate

-¿Qué?- el menor despertó asustado por la inesperada presencia

-Tranquilo, estas bien… fue un sueño- murmuró el otro sin dejar de tocarle

-¿S-steve?- murmuró sin saber si seguía dormido, el rubio le miraba envuelto en la penumbra y le costaba definir sus rasgos

-Hola Anthony- saludó el aludido acariciando su rostro antes de robarle un casto beso

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_ _  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

El roce de sus labios fue tenue pero Tony tuvo suficiente con eso, una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras una traicionera lágrima corría por su mejilla, había soñado con eso tantas veces desde su adolescencia…

-lo lamento- susurró el rubio al separarse pero sus manos se negaban a dejar de tocar la suave piel de sus mejillas

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó mientras su mirada intentaba seguir aquel suave perfil que tanto le hacía suspirar en secreto y aquellos ojos que en la penumbra parecían negros

-Por invadir tú intimidad, por no protegerte como debería…

-Hey Cap, soy un niño grande y puedo cuidarme solo- le dijo tomando su rostro

-Lo sé, es una de las cosas que me fascina de ti- confesó el rubio con una tenue sonrisa

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sí me lo permites, podría mostrártelo… 

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que volvieras antes- declaró Tony antes de besarle de nuevo, esta vez sus labios se tocaron de manera ruda, sus lenguas chocaron y el calor se apoderó de sus sistemas

-Anthony… mi Anthony- susurraba el Capitán entre sus besos mientras sus manos se colaban bajo las sabanas y recorrían lentamente la piel acanelada

El millonario abrió las piernas invitando al otro a acomodarse mejor sobre su cuerpo mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de la ajustada camiseta negra sintiendo los tensos músculos bajo sus palmas

-Steve… por favor- susurró con voz necesitada haciendo que el mayor gruñera desde el fondo de su pecho

El rubio se separó de aquel jadeante millonario para tomarle de las caderas y girarlo cual muñeca de trapo, arrancó los boxers ajustados con fiereza mientras sus labios y manos recorrían con rudeza cada palmo de piel a su disposición como si estuviera adorando a un ídolo. Se quitó la camiseta y bajó sus pantalones con prisa antes de delinear la suave curva de la espalda que el magnate le ofrecía con una suave caricia de su húmeda lengua, sus manos estrujaban los redondos y respingados glúteos dejando rojizas marcas que le excitaban aún más.

-Eres tan perfecto querido- gruñó con voz gruesa a su oído mientras buscaba a tientas en la mesa de noche

-Date prisa- murmuró el castaño meneando las caderas buscando restregarse contra la palpitante erección del Capitán

-Tranquilo precioso- contestó encontrando por fin aquel pequeño bote y los envoltorios plateados-

Abrió el bote con cuidado y dejo caer una gran cantidad entre aquel delicioso trasero antes de introducir un dedo

-Mierda sí- gimió el menor

-Me encantas Anthony, verte así es una delicia- siseó introduciendo otro dedo mientras sus dientes marcaban aquellos hombros y cuello

-Cap… por favor….- murmuró el genio trazando círculos con las caderas intentando profundizar el alcance de aquellos dígitos

-Te voy a follar tanto que no dejaras de pensar en mí nunca más- gruñó el rubio retirando su mano, con prisa abrió un preservativo y se lo colocó- Pídelo Anthony…

-Follame… por favor, follame duro Cap…

Sin decir nada más el rubio le penetró de golpe haciendo que se arqueara de forma exagerada. Una mano tomó los brazos del genio y los apresó a su espalda mientras la otra le tomaba del cuello inmovilizándole contra el colchón a la par que aquellas caderas arremetían en su contra en un ritmo casi frenético

-Carajo… se siente t-taan bien- gimió el moreno mientras aquel macizo pedazo de carne se abría paso en un interior

-Agh mierda… estás tan estrecho- gruñía el soldado con las mandíbulas apretadas mientras ajustaba el ángulo de sus penetraciones

-¡Oh dios! ¡Ahí! H-haz… hazlo de nuev-voo…- gritó Tony al sentir su próstata ser golpeada de lleno haciéndole ver estrellas

-Eres mío, solo mío…- gruñó el rubio aumentando el ritmo

Tony se sentía desfallecer, podía sentir el orgasmo abriéndose paso en su ser sin necesidad de tocarse, su piel hervía donde su rubio le tocaba y la habitación se llenaba del morboso sonido de sus pieles al chocar, estaba siendo tomado de una manera casi bestial por el Capitán, nunca se habría imaginado a Steve capaz de tal lujuria y pasión, era como si fuese un hombre completamente distinto pero en ese momento no le importaba.

************************

La luz del día se coló por el ventanal despertando al magnate quien se removió despacio al sentir el dolor sordo en sus caderas y piernas, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras abrazaba la almohada que aún conservaba el aroma del rubio que la noche anterior no sólo había poseído su cuerpo sino su alma misma porque a pesar de la pasión y rudeza aquel hombre se había asegurado que cada una de sus caricias transmitieran el sentimiento exacto y Tony fue feliz al sentir que le hacían el amor por primera vez en su vida.

Con calma se levantó y duchó, se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y unos pantalones de chándal negro, aún descalzo salió en dirección a la cocina donde sonrió al ver a Steve preparando el almuerzo

-Buenos días Capitán- murmuró con voz coqueta

-Buen día Tony- contestó el aludido girando para verle de frente dejando al menor impactado

De inmediato el moreno le recorrió con la mirada, sabía que el suero del súper soldado le hacía sanar rápido pero eso era demasiado…

-Tony… ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí… -susurró observando aquellas manos sin cicatrices y aquellos labios impolutos

-¿Estás seguro?- el rubio se acercó preocupado

-¿Cuándo regresaste Steve?- cuestionó intentando controlar sus emociones

-Llegamos esta mañana… ¿Tony estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… debo hacer algo- dijo saliendo de la cocina a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a su laboratorio

Una vez en su taller se encerró y comenzó a dar órdenes a su I.A. de inmediato aparecieron grabaciones de la noche anterior frente a él, se vio a sí mismo en su cama con aquel rubio, observó sus uñas clavarse en aquellas manos que esta mañana no tenían marca alguna, miró sus dientes mordiendo aquellos jugosos labios hasta hacerlos sangrar dejando un pequeño pero profundo corte en la comisura derecha que el hombre en la cocina no tenía…

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- susurró intentando controlar su errática respiración mientras veía a cámara rápida todas las veces que hicieron el amor, convenciéndose que no había sido sólo una alucinación

-Detenlo ahí F.R.I.D.A.Y., córrelo normalmente- ordenó para observar en la grabación a aquel rubio levantarse mientras él continuaba dormido.

El hombre besó sus cabellos con cariño haciendo que su pecho se llenara de calidez, el supuesto Cap tocó con cuidado su labio partido y comenzó a vestirse y entonces vio de frente a la cámara haciendo que el genio jadeara y se dejara caer en la silla cuando sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerle de pie. Aquel rubio definitivamente no era Steve, no importaba cuanto se parecieran, no había forma en la que fueran la misma persona, no cuando el sujeto en la imagen llevaba un enorme cráneo con tentáculos de pulpo tatuada en el pecho.


	5. Capítulo Tres

CAPÍTULO TRES

Han pasado dos semanas en las que Tony se ha encerrado por completo en el taller manteniendo su mente ocupada en un proyecto tras otro.

-¿Tony?- Steve entró al desordenado taller sorteando llaves, cajas y pedacería de metal mientras con la mirada buscaba al castaño

-Por aquí Cap- le llamó en voz alta desde el fondo de la habitación donde trabajaba con un nuevo prototipo para Falcon

-Tony ¿Qué es lo que haces? No hemos visto ni un cabello tuyo en días- murmuró el rubio

-He tenido mucho trabajo…- murmuró con voz queda y sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía, no quería ver de frente al rubio, no quería recordar que no había sido él a quien se había entregado de aquella manera, mucho menos del ataque de pánico posterior.

-¿Has comido o dormido en todo este tiempo?- cuestionó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Por supuesto… creo- contestó mientras extendía el mecanismo de las alas para comprobar su resistencia

-Stark esto no es sano…

-Jefe, los archivos que solicitó están listos- la voz de la I.A. resonó en el lugar interrumpiéndole, el castaño se tensó y miró de reojo al rubio quien no pasó por alto aquel detalle

-Gracias, querida- contestó el moreno con falsa tranquilidad- archívalo como prioritario en mi servidor privado, lo revisaré después

-Enseguida señor…

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa?- murmuró el rubio con el ceño fruncido

-No sé de qué hablas- susurró con voz baja mientras buscaba por la mesa los planos para comprobar el estado de sus mejoras

-Lo noté… no quieres que sepa de esos archivos…

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. proyecta el modelo 3D del proyecto Falcon Mark 5- pidió con el ceño fruncido al no estar contento con su trabajo

-¿Sí quiera me estás escuchando?- gruñó Steve enojado

-Lo lamento Steve, pero tengo mil cosas en las cuales trabajar- declaró girándose y atreviéndose a mirarle de frente, por un instante deseó que la mirada que le recibía fuera escarlata y no azul cielo

-Nos diste mejoras hace un mes ¿Por qué insistes en seguir así?

-¡Porque nunca es suficiente!- siseó molesto- no espero que lo entiendas Capitán…

-Nos preocupamos por ti- susurró Steve

-Y yo por ustedes, justo por eso estoy aquí- gruñó continuando con su trabajo e ignorando al mayor quien dio un pesado suspiro antes de retirarse

*************************

_“… no quiero admitirlo pero me duele, ellos nunca van a comprender, no importa cuánto me esmere nunca voy a ser parte de ese equipo y eso me lastima más de lo que llegué a pensar. En un intento de disminuir ese dolor me aíslo, sino veo su desconfianza y desdén entonces no me afectará ¿cierto? Pero eso me aleja cada vez más de Steve, lo veo venir al taller, pone esa mirada de cachorro pidiendo que salga de este auto encierro y por un instante estoy a punto de ceder… antes de notarlo en sus ojos, es ahí cuando lo veo, él se ha rendido tan pronto como entró al taller, sabe que no saldré y yo sé que él no intentará convencerme. Cada vez peleamos más seguido y sus palabras aunque medidas tienen un efecto brutal en mí, cada vez tengo más crisis de ansiedad, siento a mis pulmones luchar por conseguir un poco de aire y a mi mente recordándome la basura que soy… y aun así, a pesar de seguir queriendo a ese tonto rubio, a pesar de mis inseguridades, en cuanto dejo de tener algo con lo que distraerme llega a mi mente los recuerdos de aquella noche ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el otro? ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Stevil? ¿Hydra? Mierda, debo estar volviéndome loco, definitivamente ya debo ser un completo bipolar… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en sus labios? ¿Por qué no dejo de soñar con lo que sus caricias me causaron? ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien me hizo sentir lo que siempre había deseado de Steve?...”_

_I found a man I can trust_ _  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

-Jefe, tengo más datos relacionados a su búsqueda- dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. haciendo que su pluma se detuviera

-Muéstralo en pantalla F.R.I.D.A.Y.

-En seguida jefe- contestó la asistente virtual desplegando múltiples pantallas holográficas frente al castaño

El genio en su búsqueda de tan ansiadas respuestas, leía uno a uno los documentos escaneados aquellas entradas “secretas” del sistema de S.H.I.E.L.D. y los archivos de HYDRA que Natasha había filtrado al dominio público, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo vio…

-Querida, amplia esto - dijo tocando un holograma

-Listo señor…

-¿Proyecto ABBADON?- susurró para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a leer lo poco relacionado con ello, era obvio que lo que leía estaba sumamente censurado

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. detén tu protocolo de búsqueda y enfócate en todo lo relacionado a Arnim Zola y el Proyecto ABBADON- ordenó mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar en llenar esos vacíos.

*************************

-Rogers, debes hacer algo- murmuró Sam con los brazos cruzados

-Ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Sí y sabes que eres el único que puede sacarlo de ahí- gruñó el moreno- No ha dormido adecuadamente y quien sabe que locura pueda estar haciendo esta vez

-Sam tiene razón- murmuró Natasha- ¿siquiera continua con la búsqueda de Bruce?

-Él ha estado haciendo actualizaciones para todos- murmuró el rubio

-Sí, las cuales no necesitamos… justo como Ultrón- murmuró Wanda- No sabemos que pueda hacer esta vez en su obsesión por salvar el mundo…

-Deberían confiar en él- susurró Steve

-¿Tú lo haces?- cuestionó la ex espía con una ceja arqueada, tal como esperaba el rubio no respondió

**********************

-Reporte- la estridente voz resonó en las paredes de la sala de mando mientras aquel hombre entraba enfundado en un traje de batalla negro mate

-Señor, el objetivo ha caído en el cebo

-¿Siguió el rastro?- cuestionó peinando sus rubios cabellos con la mano

-Ha sido receloso pero su I.A. ha comenzado a filtrarse en el servidor que usted especificó- respondió aquel subordinado

-Estatus de Helmut- pidió mirando a otro agente a su izquierda

-El barón está rastreando el cuaderno y tiene una ubicación aproximada para el Soldado de Invierno- declaró el agente de inmediato

-Perfecto- susurró el líder de HYDRA con una sonrisa leonina y sus ojos escarlata resplandecieron de emoción mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho- Pronto mi amor…


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

El castaño caminó despacio mientras se dirigía a la cocina del complejo, eran las seis en la mañana y sabía que podría encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros pero esperaba que no sucediera, después de casi tres meses de tan sólo vivir de donas sabía el sermón que le estaría esperando y no tenía la paciencia para tolerarlo. Entró a la pulcra cocina y tomó una botella de agua antes de dirigirse a su habitación, no era como si su estómago pudiera tolerar algo más después del casi ayuno

-Jefe, el Capitán Rogers pregunta por usted- murmuró la I.A.

-Dile que se puede meter su preocupación por donde le quepa… junto con el prototipo que rechazó- siseó aun dolido por su última discusión, él había estado ocupando sus preciadas nano partículas para protegerle y el imbécil lo había rechazado por miedo… ¡Miedo!

-El Capitán está molesto, se dirige al taller…

-Déjalo querida, por favor bloquea e insonoriza mi habitación, no quiero ser molestado- susurró mientras entraba a aquel lugar que no había pisado en meses

-Como ordene jefe…

Tony se dejó caer en la cama sin fuerzas después de dar un largo tragó al frio líquido. Después de todo ese tiempo su investigación por fin había dado frutos y ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que F.R.I.D.A.Y. terminara de desencriptar aquellas coordenadas por lo que se daría el lujo de un sueño reparador, giró sobre su costado y abrazó su almohada contra su pecho permitiendo que sus fosas nasales aspiraran con fuerza, sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo para que aquel almizcle se conservara pero su mente lo recordaba a la perfección.

_I finally found my way_ _  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to you_

Sintió su piel erizarse al recordar aquel aroma impregnado en cada lugar en el que su piel había sido tocada y decorada con preciosas marcas rojizas que evidenciaban la fuerza con las que aquellas rudas manos le había tomado.

-Dijiste que no podría dejar de pensar en ti- susurró a la nada con un suave suspiro

Cada día durante los últimos meses soñó con aquel rubio durante los cortos periodos que se permitía la inconsciencia, cada vez sin excepción despertaba sonrojado, sudoroso y con una incomoda erección… pero esta vez no quería que fuera sólo un sueño. Con calma se quitó la ropa antes de ponerse en cuatro aun abrazando aquella almohada bajo su cuerpo, llevó dos dedos a su boca y los chupó ávidamente con los ojos cerrados imaginando que era aquella gran verga que tanto deseaba y los llevó a su entrada penetrándose de manera lenta pero firme

-Aghhh carajo…- gimió mientras arremetía en su necesitado agujero, podía sentir aquellas manos surcando su piel de nueva cuenta con esa fuerza que hacía notar que ese tacto no era suficientemente íntimo, que al igual que él deseaba que se fundieran en un solo ser, aquellos labios recorriendo su cuerpo y susurrándole lo hermoso y perfecto que es.

-Mierda, sí… más…- susurraba Tony escondiendo el rostro en la almohada sintiendo su vientre tensarse cuando sus dedos encontraron su próstata torturándola incesantemente hasta que sin remedio alguno sintió el delicioso orgasmo golpearle con fuerza haciéndole gritar con la espalda arqueada.

El castaño se dejó caer en la cama con la respiración agitada y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al sentirse de nuevo vacío. Una vez Yinsen le dijo que era un hombre que lo tenía todo y a la vez nada, era en estos momentos cuando por fin podía comprender a lo que se refería el hombre… Él sólo deseaba amor, deseaba sentirse tan pleno como aquella noche, porque aquel rubio no había profanado su cuerpo, al contrario, le había idolatrado como la cosa más importante del mundo y eso era lo que el genio más anhelaba.

*************************

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. escanea el edificio, quiero los planos completos- ordenó el moreno mientras sobrevaloraba aquel viejo edificio en Siberia

-Listo jefe, he detectado una firma de calor en el interior. Parece que la estructura es segura- declaró la I.A.

-Muéstrame a nuestro anfitrión- ordeno con voz suave

De inmediato tuvo la imagen térmica de aquel hombre que parecía pasearse con calma en una de las cámaras más profundas del lugar

-Tiene que ser él- susurró el castaño sintiendo su corazón acelerarse

-¿Quiere que avise al equipo? Tal vez al Coronel Rhodes…

-No, me encargaré de esto- declaró mientras seguía los planos para llegar hasta él

Unos minutos le fueron suficientes para internarse en aquel refugio, por momentos caminó y en otros tramos tuvo que volar al sentir la ansiedad apoderarse de su ser, no tenía miedo de su anfitrión, lo que temía era llegar y decepcionarse al no encontrar a quien esperaba ver con esos pensamientos en mente finalmente llegó a la amplia cámara.

-Bienvenido Anthony- aquella gruesa voz le saludó desde las sombras

El genio se quedó sin palabras pues le recibía una escena que nunca imaginó, seis tanques criogénicos se alzaban orgullosos, estaban distribuidos a manera que su vista fuera impactante al entrar en el ala, pero lo que más sorprendió al moreno fueron las evidentemente frescas heridas de balas justo en la frente de las personas que reposaban en su interior.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró casi asqueado con la escena

-Es un obsequio, pero no tienes que preocuparte querido, si de algo te sirve debes saber que murieron mientras dormían- aquella voz se hizo escuchar notándose como se acercaba poco a poco

-¿Por qué querría un obsequio tan enfermo?- siseó molesto

-Me lo agradecerás en unos minutos- contestó su acompañante

-Deja de esconderte- exigió el castaño descubriendo su rostro de la protección del casco

-¿Me extrañaste?- susurró el rubio saliendo a la luz

Tony no pudo evitar aquel suave jadeo, aquel hombre enfundado en un traje de batalla negro que era idéntico a Rogers, sus facciones, sus cabellos tan rubios como los rayos del sol, la altura y musculatura, pero al mismo tiempo era evidente que se trataba de otro, no sólo era los ojos escarlata los que le delataban, sino también aquel porte altivo y su sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el moreno escondiendo su nerviosismo ante la cercanía del hombre que llevaba meses robándole el sueño

-Me parece que has leído lo suficiente para contestar esa pregunta por ti mismo, Anthony- murmuró acercándose despacio, como un felino que acechaba a su presa

-Eres un experimento de HYDRA- dijo sin dejarse intimidar por el rubio- El soldado perfecto que siempre desearon…

-Sí y no- murmuró con una sonrisita- Estos que ves aquí eran sus soldados perfectos. Maquinas asesinas, violentos y sin consciencia, monstruos sedientos que nunca cuestionaban sus órdenes… Yo tenía un destino más importante

-Serías el líder perfecto- susurró Tony con entendimiento

-Bingo… no me decepcionas, de verdad eres un genio…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nunca me nombraron, no querían que tuviera una identidad propia, pero dado el tiempo donde comenzaron a usar “Abbadon” para referirse a mí- contestó mientras continuaba acercándose

-Así que Abbadon… ¿Por qué me trajiste a mí? No soy idiota, noté tu rastro de migas

-Quería verte de nuevo- murmuró buscando algún rastro de rechazo en aquel rostro, pero no lo encontró

-Tanto… ¿Tan sólo para verme?- inquirió sin creerle

-Quemé mis barcos aquella noche… Lo siento tanto Anthony- confesó mirándole a los ojos

-Me engañaste…

-No lo planeaba, pero no pude resistir al impulso de cuidar de ti. No puedo decir que me arrepiento porque tomé la única oportunidad que algún día tendría pero lamento haberte engañado- dijo atreviéndose a tomas aquella mano

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?- cuestionó sin hacer nada por alejarse del tacto del otro

-No deberías hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no sea la verdad.- dijo besándole los nudillos- Admito que no me gustó que dijeras su nombre mientras estabas conmigo pero ¿Me habrías permitido amarte de saber que no era Steven Rogers?

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure

-… ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?- susurró evitando dar respuesta a aquella cuestión

-Por eso estás aquí querido…

***********************

No podía con la rabia que le estaba carcomiendo desde lo más profundo, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero las contenía con puños y mandíbulas apretadas.

-Reúnelos a todos en la sala principal- ordenó mientras llegaba al espacio aéreo de la base de los vengadores

-Todos han sido notificados jefe- anunció la I.A. segundos después

-Quiero un escaneo completo del despacho, habitación y estudio del Capitán- murmuró aterrizando en el jardín posterior e ingresando de manera furtiva mientras las nano partículas de su armadura se retraían hasta el reactor en su pecho

-Señor, encontré un escondite en el despacho del Capitán Rogers…

-Hijo de perra- siseó dirigiéndose a aquel lugar- ¿Dónde?

-Segundo cajón del escritorio, es un doble fondo

Tony tomó el cajón con violencia y sacó todo de su interior quitando aquel fondo falso, rompió el ingenuo sistema de seguridad del anciano para retirar el fondo falso extrayendo de inmediato la carpeta manila que Abbadon había descrito, la hojeo notando de inmediato los reportes que el líder de HYDRA le había descrito casi de memoria. Con furia renovada caminó hacia la sala donde todos le esperaban, el equipo estaba bromeando tranquilamente y de pie al centro se encontraba el rubio.

Cuando le vieron entrar hecho una tromba se quedaron inmediatamente serios.

-Tony… ¿Estás…?- la pregunta nunca terminó de formularse pues la palma derecha del magnate se estrelló con fuerza contra su mejilla haciéndole girar el rostro y tocarse la mandíbula adolorida

El silencio fue avasallador, nadie podía creer la fuerza impuesta en aquel golpe, todo el equipo miraba impactado como la mejilla del Capitán se enrojecía violentamente y el gesto atónito y de dolor del mismo.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita- gritó Tony arrojándole la carpeta al pecho y escondiendo el hecho de que la mano le escocía, probablemente se había lastimado golpeando al rubio

-Tony ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Rhodey incrédulo

-Reprodúcelo F.R.I.D.A.Y.- ordenó el aludido de inmediato todas las pantallas en el complejo comenzaron a reproducir la grabación

Todos miraban atónitos mientras en pantalla una motocicleta sacaba del camino aquel auto tan familiar para el genio, observaron como el Soldado de invierno molía a golpes a Howard Stark para después asfixiar a María Stark-Carbonell hasta la muerte

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos e intentes negar que sabías esto- siseó el moreno sin dejar de mirar al mayor.

-Tony…

-¡Quiero que me mientas!- gritó sin poder contener las lágrimas- dime que no sabías que tu amiguito mató a mis padres

-Yo… Tony, él estaba bajo control de Hydra- argumentó el ojiazul

-Lo sé, no estoy cuestionándolo a él sino a ti Rogers- gruñó furioso- ¿cómo te atreviste a recriminarme el no contarte sobre Ultrón cuando tú sabías que fue la palma de Barnes la que sostuvo la garganta de mi madre hasta su último aliento y no me lo dijiste?

-Tony…

-Hablabas de confianza y ser un equipo cuando guardas esta clase de secretos ¿Qué más nos ha ocultado el gran Capitán América?- gruñó

-Stark tienes que calmarte- intervino Sam acercándose a los líderes

-No te atrevas a pedir que me calma Wilson- siseó sin despegar la mirada del rubio

-Dale oportunidad de explicar…

-Creo que el Capitán tuvo tiempo de sobra para explicarse- murmuró Rhodey con voz controlada acercándose a su amigo para respaldarle

-Todos cálmense- pidió Natasha

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo tu respecto a Bruce?- siseó el moreno- ¿Saben qué? Estoy harto de dejarme manipular por ustedes, harto de jugar bajo sus reglas…

-Tony escúchame… lo lamento, no quería herirte- murmuró Steve con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de culpa

-No, escúchame tú. –exclamó con furia- No volverás a manipularme en nombre de tus preciados Vengadores, todos aquí sabían de mis sentimientos por ti y se valieron de ellos para obtener algo de mí

-No es…

-Dime que no sabías que estaba enamorado de ti- cuestionó buscando su mirada, de inmediato el rubio la desvió- Sé que están buscando a Barnes, más vale que lo encuentres antes que yo.

El moreno se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a su taller seguido del coronel quien no planeaba separarse de su mejor amigo.


	7. Capítulo Cinco

Abbadon se encontraba en sus estancias privadas después de ejercitarse, eran las diez en la mañana y sabía que cierto moreno debía seguir durmiendo pero aun así tomó su celular y comenzó a teclear al igual que cada mañana en las últimas tres semanas pues tal vez no podía estar junto al objeto de su adoración pero se encargaba de cuidarle a la distancia…

-Hydra Supremo- le llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta tocando suavemente

-Adelante- susurró tomando el mando principal para desbloquear las puertas

-Señor- una agente joven se cuadro frente a él a la espera de instrucciones

-Descanse agente ¿Tiene alguna novedad para mí?

-Sí Hydra Supremo, el Barón Zemo envío esto para usted- susurró entregándole una Tablet

El rubio la recibió y una tenue sonrisa ilumino su rostro ante las cuatro palabras enviadas por su más leal amigo “ _… Lo tengo, viejo amigo”_

-Tú nunca me decepcionas Helmut- murmuró el líder de Hydra con voz sedosa, todo iba conforme al plan y su pequeño genio estaría contento con él.

Tony despertó pasando del medio día, se estiró perezosamente haciendo sonar su columna, la noche anterior se había retirado a dormir después de una breve conversación con cierto rubio de ojos escarlata, aquel hombre demostraba a cada instante posible cuanto se preocupaba por él y todos los días sin falta le mandaba textos para saber sobre su día, poniendo atención a cada minúsculo detalle que el castaño le contaba o simplemente para decirle que le extrañaba, causando de esa manera sensaciones extrañas en su pecho.

I catch my breath we're just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

-Debo estar completamente loco- murmuró el castaño antes de tomar su celular, su rostro de inmediato se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa al ver la notificación que tanto ansiaba.

_-“Buenos días, min kjaerlighet. Espero tus sueños fueran tranquilos y placenteros. Ojalá tu día sea productivo y por favor no te olvides de comer bien”._

El castaño suspiró con fuerza aun con la enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, en las últimas semanas había estado trabajando como loco, sin embargo Abbadon siempre parecía saber el momento adecuado para llamar su atención y hacerle descansar, por lo que increíblemente se había estado alimentando y durmiendo de manera adecuada,

- _“No recuerdo ningún sueño pero dormí mejor que en semanas. Por cierto, comería mejor si cierta persona cumpliera sus promesas…”_

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando su contestación llegó

- _“Mañana, 17:50 hrs. Te enviaré las coordenadas… Te estaré esperando ansioso”._

******************************

Steve miraba los mapas y coordenadas de manera ansiosa, la búsqueda de Bucky era a contratiempo, debía encontrarlo antes que Tony lo hiciera para evitar que terminaran matándose, no podía soportar la idea de perder a alguno de los dos, eran demasiado importantes.

-Yo creo que Stark quiere que lo encontremos por él- susurró Sam

-Sam no…

-Piénsalo- le interrumpió- él está muy tranquilo y no ha dado muestra alguna de estar buscándolo, tal vez esté espiando nuestros avances para capturarlo antes

-Odio admitirlo Steve pero sería probable. Tony usaría cualquier ventaja táctica en su favor- murmuró Natasha

-No, Tony no lo haría…

-Steve…

-¡Dije no!- gritó con los puños crispados y mandíbulas tensas

-¿Sam, podrías darnos unos minutos?- pidió la pelirroja

-Claro- susurró saliendo del despacho del Capitán

-Bien, suéltalo- exigió la mujer en cuanto estuvieron solos

-No es nada

-Steve, puedes engañar al resto pero no a mí

-Bien… es que… Tony me evita, he querido hablar con él pero me restringió el acceso a su taller y despacho. Le ordenó a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que me negara toda información sobre él. No sé si esté bien, me preocupa que no esté cuidándose, que se le pase encerrado en ese taller sin permitir que nadie le consuele…- murmuró con voz dolida

-Era de esperarse se siente traicionado pero te aseguro que lo único que necesita es un poco de tiempo. No olvides que está loco por ti…- murmuró Widow tomándole del hombro para consolarle

-Natasha… yo no soportaría que él me odie…- confesó conteniendo las lágrimas

-Lo quieres- susurró la pelirroja son una sonrisita que decía que ya lo sabía

-Más de lo que creí posible- contestó

***********************

Tony se vistió con un elegante traje gris Dolce and Gabbana de tres piezas, camisa blanca y corbata rojo escarlata, las prendas se ajustaban a sus varoniles curvas de manera exquisita haciendo que le sonriera a su reflejo, peinó su cabello en rebeldes picos desordenados para después de cubrir sus ojos chocolate con un par de lentes de sol de cristales rojizos y montura negra, salió de su habitación en dirección al hangar donde un helicóptero autómata (su última creación) le esperaba.

-¿Tony?- el castaño se tensó al escuchar aquella voz

-Rogers- siseó bajo mientras continuaba

-Tony ¿Podemos hablar?- pidió el rubio tomándole de un brazo para detenerle

-No tengo tiempo Capitán, un nuevo socio me espera- dijo con voz apática y mirada indiferente

-Por favor Tony, no podemos seguir así. Sé que te herí…

-¿Herirme?- siseó molesto- Jugaste con mis sentimientos, me mentiste, te aprovechaste de mi estúpido enamoramiento…

-¡Np!- le interrumpió- yo jamás quise eso…

-No, pero lo hiciste. Dejaste que siguiera amándote como un idiota sin aclarar nunca que no podías corresponder a mis sentimientos- gruñó

-Tony, no lo hice porque…- el rubio suspiró quedamente- me siento atraído por ti, mucho. Pero no tengo experiencia alguna y tenía miedo ¿Qué tal si echaba a perder nuestra amistad?

-Así que decidiste no arriesgarte- murmuró el castaño

-Sí, pensé que era lo mejor. Podríamos seguir siendo amigos y liderar el equipo, juntos.

-Idiota- dijo Tony por lo bajo con una risita ácida- Gracias por hacerme las cosas más sencillas

-¿Tony?

-Dices que te atraigo pero decidiste no arriesgarte, cuando eres tú la persona que más riesgos ha tomado por defender sus ideales. Te arriesgaste con el suero, te arriesgaste en aquel avión, te arriesgaste por Barnes…

-¿A dónde vas con eso?

-Que no crees que YO sea alguien por quien valga la pena arriesgarse- declaró el moreno con una sonrisa triste

-¡N o Tony! Yo jamás pensaría eso…

-Tus acciones dicen más que tus palabras. Pero gracias por abrirme los ojos…

Tony se soltó de su agarre y caminó con la frente en alto hacia su transporte, puede que Rogers no se atreviera a tomar riesgos en su nombre, pero había alguien que sí lo hacía.


	8. Capítulo Seis

Abbadon miraba el cielo a sabiendas de que su genio no tardaría en llegar, podría mostrarse serio y estoico pero en el interior era como un niño pequeño esperando por sus obsequios navideños, moría de ganas por rozar aquella piel, por perderse en aquellos ojos tan hermosos…

_***Flashback***_

_Le había mostrado todo, le entregó sin condición cada reporte de aquella misión del día dieciséis de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y uno. Le mostró también la evidencia que condenaba a Rogers a ojos del magnate y no pudo ocultar su alegría cuando vio la furia y determinación en la mirada del castaño_

_-¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?- cuestionó_

_-Para ganar tu confianza y demostrar mi lealtad a ti- contestó sin dudar_

_-¿Y qué pedirás a cambio?- murmuró con una ceja enarcada_

_-Nada, quiero que confíes en mí- dijo atreviéndose a tomar de nuevo su mano y sus labios rozaron las puntas de sus dedos con suma delicadeza_

_-¿Por qué?- cuestionó de nuevo, completamente sonrojado por la acción del rubio_

_-Para que puedas creerme cuando te confiese mis sentimientos- susurró viéndole directo a los ojos- Pide lo que quieras y será tuyo, HYDRA está a tu entera disposición…_

_-Yo…- el castaño no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara- … ¿Me darás lo que sea?_

_-Lo que sea Anthony_

_-Entonces… quiero a Barnes- susurró reduciendo la distancia entre ellos_

_-No esperaba menos- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia- La pregunta es… ¿vivo o muerto?_

_-Vivo… de preferencia_

_*******************************_

El helicóptero descendía y el rubio no dudó en acercarse a recibir al genio, en cuanto la puerta automática se abrió, el rubio estiró el brazo hacia el interior con una sonrisa en el rostro, la única en su repertorio que era sincera a decir verdad. El castaño correspondió con esa sonrisa que podía opacar al sol mismo y su corazón se aceleró aún más cuando tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?

-Anthony, es un deleite verte de nuevo- susurró tomando esa mano con delicadeza para guiarle fuera de la aeronave y enseguida besar los nudillos

-Abbadon- murmuró con voz sedosa y ocultando un sutil sonroja, de inmediato se estremeció al sentir el gélido clima

-Permíteme- el de ojos rojizos sin esperar un segundo se quitó el pesado abrigo colocándolo sobre los hombros de Tony quien se sonrojó aún más, Abbadon no pudo hacer más que sonreír con la tierna imagen del magnate perdido en la enormidad de su abrigo.

-¿Era necesario reunirnos justamente en los límites entre Rusia y Finlandia?- se quejó el castaño intentando enmascarar cuanto había disfrutado del anterior detalle

-Necesitábamos un lugar seguro- contentó el aludido tendiéndole el brazo

Tony sin dudar enlazó su brazo con el que le era ofrecido y se dejó guiar al interior

****************************

Stark y el líder de HYDRA se encontraban en una cómoda sala al calor de una elegante chimenea con una taza de café en mano, el moreno se había sorprendido gratamente al notar que había sido preparado a su exacto gusto y Abbadon no pudo detener ka sensación de calidez en su pecho al notar lo bien que Anthony se había vestido para verle…

-¿Alguna novedad?- murmuró el rubio al notar a su amigo de infancia de pies en la puerta

Hydra Supremo, todo está a disposición tal cual lo ordenaste- murmuró el encapuchado

-Gracias Helmut. Danos unos minutos

-Cómo desees Abbadon- y dando una última mirada hacia el moreno se retiró

-No le agrado a tu amigo- declaró Tony antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida

-Helmut es un viejo amigo, el único que tengo a decir verdad y sólo se preocupa por mí- contestó tomando asiento a su lado

-¿Me considera una preocupación?- susurró sin poder contener cierto tono de celosía

-Cualquiera lo haría si supieran la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ti- declaró tomando su mano y rozando sus pulgares contra la suave piel de los nudillos

-Nadie esperaría al actual líder de HYDRA tratando de esta a Iron-man ¿cierto?

-Cierto, pero nadie debe enterarse por el momento. Por eso, aquí somos sólo Anthony y Abbadon- contestó detallando sus rasgos con la mirada

-Sólo Abbadon… es difícil pensar en ti de esa manera- dijo Tony sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?- bromeó el más joven

-Tal vez…

-Anthony, por mucho que me encante tenerte sólo para mí, _min kjaerlighet_ … te cité aquí para cumplir mi promesa

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Primero, por ser un genio responsable: Una tanda de _Kanelgifler f_ rescos sólo para ti- murmuró tendiéndole el plato con la repostería recién horneada

Tony sonrió cual niño pequeño, aspiró con fuerza llenándose de la exquisita combinación del pan recién horneado y la picante canela, sin dudarlo se llevó uno a la boca y lo saboreó soltando un suave gemido satisfecho

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó el rubio satisfecho por su reacción, había valido la pena buscar aquella vieja receta para prepararlos él mismo

-Es lo más delicioso que he probado- declaró tomando otro

-Me alegra… ahora viene la segunda parte

-¿Cuál?

-Tenemos a Barnes- declaró tomando de nuevo su mano, pudo ver la sombra de ira nublar aquellos bellos ojos y un sonrojo violento cubrir sus mejillas

-¿Dónde está?

-En las celdas a la espera de tu juicio- declaró paseando su pulgar por el dorso de la tersa mano

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, un poco mallugado debido a la resistencia que opuso pero nada grave- le contestó con una risita cómplice, tal vez él le había dado uno que otro golpe completamente innecesario.

-¿Está consciente?

-sí, no hay rastro del Soldado de invierno por el momento

-… quiero matarlo- murmuró el castaño con las mandíbulas tensas

-Adelante, estás en tu derecho y nadie te detendrá- declaró el rubio sin perder la sonrisa- pero tal vez quieras escuchar un consejo…

*********************************

Tony Stark entró a la sala de juntas del complejo pasando de la media noche, todo el equipo le esperaba ahí enfundados en sus pijamas y con rostros somnolientos, él aun vestía su traje Dolce

-Bien, tengo una noticia que darles- dijo el castaño de pie y con los brazos en la cintura

-¿A media noche? ¿En serio Stark?- se quejó Wanda

-Tienen que enterarse antes de que sea oficial- dijo Tony mirándola casi con desdén, seguía sin confiar en la mocosa

-¿Qué sucede Tony?- Steve intervino para evitar una discusión, era el único que no parecía recién levantado y sus dedos estaban manchados de carboncillo

-Barnes está bajo custodia de la CIA, actualmente le mantienen en una ubicación confidencial en Europa Central y después de su análisis psicológico será trasladado a la Balsa donde le harán una segunda prueba…

La estancia de quedó en completo silencio, el genio pudo ver claramente como Rogers y Romanoff se tensaban en respuesta y no pudo evitar pensar que hacer caso al consejo de Abbadon había sido la mejor idea.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó el ojiazul

-Tengo contactos, Everett Ross en uno de ellos- dijo sin inmutarse- Gran agente con gran ética, parece que teníamos objetivos relacionados así que hicimos equipo

-Pero…

-Ya sé, tú nunca pudiste rastrearlo. Eso no importa ya, no puedo dar detalles de la misión pero tu amiguito está a salvo de mí, no te preocupes…

-Creo que será mejor que hablen a solas- sugirió Wilson mirando a la ex espía que parecía renuente a irse, el resto del equipo hizo caso de inmediato y salieron de la sala dejando a sus líderes solos, al final la pelirroja salió también cuando Visión se acercó a ella y la guio delicadamente

-Tony…

-Aun deseo moler a golpes a Barnes, pero soy consciente de que el fue sólo un títere- le interrumpió con una mirada mordaz

-…Gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás- el mayor se acercó intentando tomar sus manos

-Escucha. El moreno se retiró un paso evitando el contacto- Si quieres que ayude a suavizar la situación y tu amigo vaya a un lugar tranquilo en lugar de la Balsa tengo algunas condiciones y no son negociables…

-Te escucho- dijo Steve con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-Quiero completa libertad para monitorizar cada misión del equipo sin importar que no esté presente. Siempre estará la legión de hierro para calcular hasta el mínimo daño colateral posible y evitarlo…

-Me parece razonable

-La segunda es que de ahora en adelante yo me hago cargo de los reclutamientos y quiero reforzar el entrenamiento de Wanda y retirarla de misiones hasta que tenga completo control de su poder

-¡Tony! Ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Sí lo sé, es sólo una niña y por eso necesito que aprenda a controlar sus poderes, no puedo hacer que la gente deje de temerle si ella misma no deja a un lado el miedo a su potencial- siseó con las mandíbulas apretadas

-…Tony…

-El General Thadeus Ross está tras nuestras cabezas y no planeo darle la mínima oportunidad- confesó mirándoles con fiereza

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo que oíste, y ya te dije que tengo mis contactos, además de la mejor I.A. del mundo- murmuró cuadrándose- el equipo no me hará caso a menos que tú se los digas. Ayúdame a proteger al equipo y yo te ayudo a proteger a Barnes ¿Trato?

-Está bien… es un trato- susurró Steve con un suspiro derrotado


	9. Capítulo Siete

Tony trabajaba como loco en los últimos detalles de su más reciente proyecto, aun se encontraba frustrado ya que en los últimos meses continuaba sin ningún avance significativo con su endo-armadura, sin embargo este proyecto en particular le tenía bastante satisfecho.

-Señor, tiene correo de Everett Ross- anunció F.R.I.D.A.Y.

-Muéstralo querida. Ordenó dejando a un lado aquel brazalete negro ónix, sus ojos viajaron a la pantalla holográfica leyendo como sólo él sabría

- _“…sin peligro… no sospecha… el Secretario… sin poder sobre el equipo... plan continua… sin novedad…”_

-¡Ah! Todo va perfecto- canturreo estirándose sobre su silla

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que sus verdaderos adversarios se encontraban frustrados sin poder hacer nada en su contra. Desde que Rogers había accedido a sus condiciones, las estrategias del equipo habían mejorado y los daños colaterales disminuyeron drásticamente, Tony estaba seguro que aquello había echado para abajo los planes del Secretario de Estado… De no ser por la advertencia de Abbadon no se encontraría con tal poder en la palma de sus manos.

***************************

_“… Rogers parece un cachorro apaleado, se ve contento después de visitar a Barnes pero en cuanto me mira puedo notar la culpa carcomiéndole, aun le duele que no pase más tiempo con él aun cuando se supone que le he perdonado. Pero no me pueden culpar: yo realmente ya no deseo pasar tiempo con él, sólo puedo pensar en Abbadon, en sus sonrisas, sus labios rozando mi piel, sus ojos mirando directo a mi alma… no lo he visto en dos semanas y lo extraño como un loco. No se supone que sienta esto, no sabiendo quien es y lo que ha hecho pero admito que a gran parte de mi eso no le interesa…”_

_I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to_

-¡Sr. Stark!- aquel grito ahora familiar le hizo sonreír mientras cerraba aquel diario que cada vez ocupaba menos

-Niño, que bueno que llegaste- susurró poniéndose de pie, frente a él un joven castaño de apenas quince años le miraba destilando emoción por cada poro

-Apenas pude dormir de los nervios- confesó mirando al piso con una sonrisita apenada

-Es normal Peter, pero estoy seguro que el traje quedó fabuloso- dijo abrazándole de los hombros para guiarle hacia el taller.

-Aun no puedo creer que me dejó utilizar sus máquinas ¡Conocí su taller personal!- casi gritó extasiado gesticulando ampliamente con las manos

-Acostúmbrate- declaró Tony sonriendo con ganas mientras se perdían por los pasillos del complejo

-Sigo sin creer que este sea lugar para Parker- susurró Sam a Steve, ambos iban entrando a la sala después de entrenar cuando vieron al par platicando.

-El chico tiene potencial, he entrenado con él- dijo Steve con la mirada aun perdida en aquel pasillo

-Es sólo un niño…

-Dale una oportunidad- pidió el rubio mirando a su compañero

-¿Por qué últimamente haces todo lo que Stark pide?- siseó el moreno molesto antes de salir del lugar. Steve solo miró el suelo con tristeza, sentía que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba

*****************************

La Mark L volaba a toda velocidad en espacio aéreo suizo, su fiel F.R.I.D.A.Y. le guiaba a las coordenadas que Abbadon había enviado guiándole hasta lo profundo de los Alpes Suizos. _“Conocerás mi hogar…”_ había escrito el menor y Tony no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. busca algún pasadizo escondido- ordenó mientras comenzaba a merodear cerca de las coordenadas

-Parece haber una caverna cerca de la cima, pero hay una señal interfiriendo con mis lecturas- contestó la I.A. de inmediato

-Debe ser ahí- dijo dirigiéndose al punto señalando por su asistente

Le costó un poco encontrarlo, las barreras naturales eran buenas pero por fin dio con la entrada de una cueva lo suficientemente amplia para un quinjet. Sin dudarlo entró encontrándose maravillado con un perfecto hangar donde unas treinta naves furtivas descansaban, en el centro de la plataforma le esperaba aquel rubio de ojos rojos enfundado en una especie de traje de gala militar pero este era completamente negro a excepción de la camisa gris Oxford y la corbata rojo sangre, adornado con los emblemas de Hydra en color plata y negro ónix muy brillante.

-Bienvenido _min kjaerlighet-_ saludó el hombre sonriendo ampliamente

-Hola bombón- saludó Tony mientras aterrizaba frente a él, de inmediato la armadura se retrajo hasta guardarse en el reactor mostrando la vestimenta que había elegido cuidadosamente

-Te ves hermoso- murmuró Abbadon sin poder evitar recorrer su figura

-¿Estos trapos viejos?- respondió Tony señalándose, vestía unos ajustados jeans negro profundo, una suave camisa de seda roja que permitía ver parte de su pecho y una chaqueta de piel negra.

-No importa lo que uses, siempre eres hermoso- declaró el más alto tomando su mano para besar sus nudillos

De inmediato el rubio guio aquella cálida mano alrededor de su brazo para caminar juntos hasta el cubo de ascensor que se abrió de inmediato entraron en un cómodo silencio sintiendo aquella suave electricidad corriendo entre ellos, era aquella química tan perfecta siempre presente entre ellos…

-¿Listo para conocer mi hogar?- preguntó Abbadon cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron

-Por supuesto- dijo el aludido con genuina emoción en la mirada

-Bienvenido- susurró guiándole al exterior del cubo

Tony se quedó fascinado, una plataforma central donde gente se dirigía de un lado a otro le recibió, pudo ver gente con trajes como el de su rubio, otros con trajes de combate y algunos más con batas dirigiéndose a sus destinos en pequeños grupos, en cuanto captaron la presencia de su líder detuvieron sus labores colocándose en firmes y cuadrando sus hombros señalando con el brazo izquierdo sin importarles que el hombre de hierro estuviese ahí.

-¡Hail HYDRA! El rugido se hizo escuchar con fuerza haciendo que la piel del magnate se erizara

**********************************

Habían pasado horas caminando en aquella base que cada vez parecía ser más y más profunda escondiendo cantidad de habitaciones y asombrándolo a cada instante

-No puedo creer lo que has logrado- susurró Tony ahora en la privacidad del despacho del rubio

-No es más que lo necesario- contestó el aludido

-¡Pero la manera en que lo has hecho!- exclamó- Este lugar es 100% autosustentable, agua, electricidad, cultivos… Es extraordinario y la forma en que tratas a tus subordinados… Más que una organización ´parecen una especie de manada- susurró fascinado

-La lealtad es más efectiva que el miedo- declaró Abbadon sentándose al borde del escritorio frente al castaño

-Impresionante Rogers- murmuró con sorna haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño

-Puede que luzca como él pero no lo soy…

-Lo sé, Zola estaría orgulloso de su creación- contestó Tony acercándose despacio- Fue algo muy avanzado para la época crear células sexuales a partir de una muestra de sangre y más convencer a una mujer de ese embarazo… ¿Piensas en ella?

-No la recuerdo- murmuró- todo lo que sé de ella es por los archivos de Zola y mi investigación pero no la conocí

-Estoy seguro que ella estaría orgullosa de su hijo- contestó Tony reduciendo aun más la distancia y atreviéndose a tomar aquellas manos

-Lo dudo, soy una rata de laboratorio. Yo no fui un bebé normal, una vez Zola logró la fecundación se metió en lo profundo de mi ADN y lo modificó a conveniencia para volverme “perfecto” y eliminar cualquier posible debilidad. De hecho siempre se quejó del gen del albinismo de mi madre, nunca lo pudo eliminar…- murmuró con voz ácida

-Me alegra, tus ojos son increíblemente hermosos- intervino Tony tomando aquel rostro entre sus manos y su gesto cambió

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eres tan joven… ¿Cómo puedes estar interesado en alguien cómo yo?

- _Du er nemling verden for meg*-_ la voz de Abbadon era tan suave como seda, sin poder soportar más rozó sus labios contra los del genio quien suspiró quedamente y cerró los ojos antes de contestar la caricia

_Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears_

Ambos hombres podían jurar que se encontraban en el paraíso, sus labios parecieron cobrar vida propia intentando marcar la carne ajena como su propiedad, sus lenguas se unieron a la batalla luchando por dominar mientras las manos del menor viajaban a las amplias caderas de su genio y le estrujaban contra su pecho, Tony jadeaba al sentir la fuerza de aquel agarre y sus manos se instalaron en aquel amplio pecho mientras desabotonaban con prisa los botones plateados.

-Anthony…- sus labios se separaron tan sólo lo justo- ¿Estás seguro, cariño?

-Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, beloved- contestó sonriéndole

Eso fue todo lo que el rubio necesitó para mandar al carajo su autocontrol, sus manos se colaron bajo la chaqueta de piel para que se deslizara por aquellos hombros que tanto ansiaba marcar, sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los otros mientas sus manos se deshacían del cinturón para poder masajear aquella turgente erección.

-Mierda… Ab…- el castaño se arqueó al sentir la cálida mano contra su pene siguiendo un ritmo lento y tortuoso

El más alto gruñó desde lo profundo de su pecho poniéndose de pie y dejó caer el pantalón y boxers del castaño, quien a patadas terminó de quitárselos antes de que le cargaran con suma facilidad y el enredara sus piernas alrededor de aquellas estrecha cintura

-Tu silla, rápido…- exigió el magnate ansioso y de inmediato fue obedecido

Abbadon caminó detrás de su escritorio sentándose en su silla con el castaño a horcajadas sobre él mientras sentía su cuello ser recorrido por una habida lengua y unos traviesos dientes que le hacían estremecerse

-Eres perfecto, _Kanelgifler-_ susurró con voz ronca, acarició un par de veces la erección del moreno antes de guiar aquellos dedos bañados en líquido preseminal a la fruncida entrada y acariciarla tentativamente

-Ah, hazlo… por favor- pidió el mayor contra la suave piel de su pecho ahora descubierto y se dedicó a besar y lamer aquella HYDRA de tinta roja en todo su esplendor mientras dos dedos le penetraban de golpe.

Sus caderas comenzaron a trazar círculos buscando que aquellos dígitos llegaran más profundo, su frente se perlaba en sudor y su nariz aspiraba aquel varonil perfume al que ya era adicto.

-Carajo Anthony… vas a volverme loco- gimió el menor perdido en tal erótica escena

-Ahhh… No, _sono pazzo di te*-_ murmuró el mayor a su oído antes de morderlo lentamente

-Mierda- gruñó el rubio antes de apoderarse se sus pezones y haciéndole gemir audible

-Ahh… ¡Abbadon!

-Dilo de nuevo- pidió contra su piel mientras retiraba sus dedos y alineaba su erección contra la punzante entrada

-Abbadon- susurró tomando su rostro y mirándole a los ojos- Hazme el amor, Abbadon.

Sus labios se juntaron en una caricia suave mientras aquel grueso falo se abría paso en el interior del castaño, se quedaron unos instantes quietos, las manos del rubio acariciaban sus caderas intentando aligerar el dolor hasta que sintió aquellas caderas comenzar a moverse. Tony se tomó de aquellos amplios hombros para darse impulso mientras subía y bajaba de aquel eje arqueando la espalda y exponiendo el cuello que era devorando con gula.

-Ahhh… Dios, sí… estás tan adentro…

-Me encantas Anthony- gruñó el aludido elevando las caderas y golpeando en el acto la próstata del mayor

-¡Abbadon!- gritó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de placer puro y un hilillo de saliva escapando de la comisura de sus labios

-N-no sabes… ahhh sí… no sabes, cuanto esperé… escucharte gemir mi nombre- confesó mientras sus manos surcaban la piel acanelada con fuerza y sus caderas comenzaban a bombear con fuerza contra aquel firme trasero

-Más… mierda sí… Ab…Me vengo…

-Carajo, tan… oh, aprietas tan bien- gruñó el menor intentando aguantar un poco más

-Ab… Ab… por favor amor ¡Oh sí! ¡Abbadon!- gritó el moreno en éxtasis mientras se corría contra el abdomen del rubio

-¡Anthony!- el de ojos rojos gimió cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza al sentir como aquellas cálidas paredes le ordeñaban hasta la última gota- … _Jeg elsker deg*_

La pareja se miró con una sonrisita satisfecho y juntaron sus frentes sintiéndose plenos.


	10. Capítulo Ocho

Tony y Abbadon aún se encontraban cómodamente abrazados en aquella silla, parecía que ninguno se atrevía a romper con aquella pequeña burbuja de chica y plenitud que les rodeaba, el rubio trazaba suaves círculos en las caderas del millonario y dejaba un rastro de castos besos en sus clavículas mientras el otro jugaba con sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Sabes? Fue difícil aprender noruego para entender lo que me dices, pero me parece que me defiendo bastante bien- susurró Tony con el rostro aun escondido en el cuello del menor

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¡Ah ya sé! Eres un genio con dos doctorados- contestó Abbadon con una risita antes de besar sus cabellos

-¿Abbadon? ¿Realmente me amas?- cuestionó incorporándose para mirarle a los ojos

-¿No quedó lo suficientemente claro?- murmuró el aludido llevando sus manos desde su cadera hasta las mejillas de su dulce castaño- Anthony, te amo más que a nada en el universo entero. Si deseo mejorar este mundo es sólo para ti…

-Cariño, _min kjaerlighet*…_ sin ti el mundo no tiene sentido para mí- confesó besando sus labios con calma

All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall?

Tony suspiró casi con alivio en medio de aquel beso, feliz de saber que el hombre realmente le amaba y que no eran sólo ilusiones suyas

-Ab, beloved…

-¿Qué sucede, hermoso?- cuestionó el rubio delineando sus mejillas con la nariz en un gesto que le derritió casi por completo

- _Ti amo*-_ susurró besando sus labios castamente _\- Grazie amore per sapermi amare*…_

El rubio sonrió más ampliamente y su mirada se iluminó cual luceros en el firmamento antes de besarle de nueva cuenta.

*******************************

Tony trabajaba a toda su capacidad, hace unos días su preciada carga había llegado y la había analizado cientos de veces antes de comenzar a trabajar con ella…

*** _Flashback***_

_-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tony genuinamente intrigado por aquella extraña materia negra_

_-Eso es el último descubrimiento de nuestro equipo científico- contestó Abbadon con voz orgullosa mientras le guiaba al interior de aquel laboratorio_

_La pareja había estado paseando por el ala científica de la base de HYDRA mientras el rubio le presentaba gente y proyectos que le dejaban boquiabierto. El castaño se sentía demasiado a gusto colgado del brazo del Capitán Hydra quien se desvivía por atenderle y ser el mejor anfitrión_

_-Hydra Supremo- el equipo científico al verles entrar se cuadró a la espera de órdenes_

_-Descansen, pueden seguir con su trabajo mientras observamos- dijo el menor y de inmediato fue obedecido_

_-Esto es fascinante- murmuró Tony sin despegar la mirada de la masa en movimiento_

_-Ciertamente lo es- coincidió el líder del equipo acercándose- Este pequeñín es una maravilla de la naturaleza_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Aun lo estamos determinando pero una cosa tenemos clara: No es terrestre- declaró orgulloso_

_-¡Increíble!- el moreno parecía niño en dulcería con los ojos brillantes y su mente ávida de información_

_-Si al equipo no le molesta, tal vez puedas dar un vistazo- dijo Abbadon con voz neutra aunque una orden quedaba implícita en la oración_

_-¡Sería un honor!- exclamó el científico con una sonrisa sincera y estrechando la mano del castaño- Mi nombre es Quentin Beck, sería un gusto trabajar con usted_

_-Un gusto Beck ¿Qué es lo que han encontrado hasta ahora?- cuestionó después de que el contacto de sus manos se rompió_

_-Tenemos el análisis casi completo, aunque me apena decir que aún no averiguamos la utilidad que podría tener para nosotros- murmuró el hombre sonrojado_

_-Apuesto a que Anthony podría hacer algo increíble con él- declaró Abbadon posando una mano de manera posesiva en la espalda baja del moreno_

_-Podríamos preparar una muestra para el Sr. Stark, así podría trabajar con ello- sugirió Beck_

_-Perfecto, prepárenlo- ordenó el Capitán sin dejar de sonreírle a su castaño._

_***Fin flashback***_

-Muy bien linda, sella el taller y asegura la caja de contención

-Listo jefe- dijo la I.A. después de llevar a cabo las órdenes del castaño

-Libera al simbionte- ordenó

De inmediato dentro de aquella caja de contención (diseñada por un material resistente incluso a la fuerza de Hulk) se dejó ver aquel ser negro que tanto le había obsesionado en los últimos días, el simbionte comenzó a recorrer el sitio con aparente curiosidad hasta llegar al brillante liquido de aspecto mercurial que reposaba dentro de la caja, en cuanto entraron en contacto Tony activó un botón que soltó una descarga eléctrica, el simbionte se retorció mientras la energía le obligaba a absorber aquel líquido, de inmediato su aspecto comenzó a cambiar mientras el castaño observaba en las pantallas holográficas cómo las células del ser extraterrestre se acoplaban a la perfección con las nano partículas de su endo-armadura…

-Señor, la unión ha sido un éxito- declaró la I.A.

-Linda, corre todas las pruebas necesarias para la fase dos y prepara el análisis de compatibilidad con la muestra de Abbadon y el proyecto EXTREMIS

.En seguida señor…

Tony se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa necesitaba una ducha antes de buscar a su novio, quería compartir ese logro con él a sabiendas de que el rubio se desviviría por celebrar su ingenio.

*************************

-Natasha…- la pelirroja dejó de golpear el saco en cuanto escuchó la voz angustiada de su amigo

-¿Qué sucede Steve?- cuestionó secándose el sudor y acercándose al rubio

-sé que tú también has notado diferente a Tony- murmuró con un suave suspiro

-Sí, es muy evidente- contestó la pelirroja

-¿Quién es?- cuestionó el Capitán un tanto decaído

-No lo sé, Tony se ha vuelto muy celoso de su vida privada. Es obvio que está al pendiente del celular todo el día y que se ausenta más seguido pero fuera de eso no hay ni una sola pista de quien sea su pretendiente…

-Estoy preocupado por él- declaró el ojiazul

-¿Sólo preocupado?

-…y un poco celoso- admitió con el rostro sonrojado mientras observaba la mirada- Natasha, necesito saber quién es

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que le hagan daño- murmuró

-Stark ha estado mejor que nunca en los últimos meses Cap- declaró la mujer aun a sabiendas que podía herir a su amigo.

-Pero no entiendo porque tanto misterio ¿Qué tiene que ocultar? ¿Y si es alguien que puede aprovecharse de él para tener acceso al equipo?

-… no lo había considerado- dijo en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño

-Ayúdame Nat- suplicó el mayor tomando sus manos

-Ok Steve, te ayudaré- dio un suave sus piro acompañado de una tenue sonrisita, ahora tendría que espiar a Tony

***************************

Un rubio de ojos rojos sonreía mientras veía a Tony dormir, sus dedos corrían suavemente por la sedosa piel acanelada que aún lucía marcas de sus dientes, suspiró como un tonto enamorado al ver a su genio tan relajado y en paz y su pecho se hinchaba satisfecho y orgulloso a sabiendas de que era él quien había puesto a su amado en aquel estado, él haría lo que sea para asegurarse que su Anthony permaneciera asó de tranquilo siempre.

El genio se removió entre sueños y entreabrió los ojos soltando una leve sonrisita al ver al menor observándole y estiró los brazos en su dirección, Abbadon de inmediato se acercó acunándolo contra su pecho

- _Il mio sole*_ \- murmuró el castaño contra su pecho

- _Min verden*_ \- susurró besando sus cabellos y llenando sus fosas nasales del aroma que le tenía tan loco

El castaño de inmediato se durmió mientras el de ojos escarlata se permitía hacer una promesa más: Ahora más que nunca protegería a su Anthony, sabía que los cambios que iniciarían juntos le atraerían nuevos adversarios y ahí estaría él siendo el escudo que defendería al hombre más maravilloso del universo.


	11. Capítulo Nueve

Tony Stark se encontraba en su taller, en los últimos seis meses había reducido drásticamente su número de misiones, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, proyectos que perfeccionar, armas que crear. Dividía su tiempo entre el complejo de los vengadores y la base principal de HYDRA sin que su equipo lo notara y pretendía seguir así por un tiempo.

-Bien chicos- susurró mientras dirigía el equipo a distancia- Hay civiles a dos cuadras, la legión se encargará de ellos. Los contrabandistas tienen un punto débil en la formación en el ala oeste…

 _-“Un equipo de tres podrían entrar mientras el resto los distrae”-_ dijo Rogers de inmediato

-Exacto Capitán- contestó el castaño y dejó que el equipo continuara mientras él seguía monitoreando el área a la vez que sus manos trabajaban dando los últimos ajustes al dron que Beck le había enviado, ese hombre era muy talentoso sólo necesitaba un ancla para mantenerse estable…

-“ _Estamos dentro”_ \- la voz del rubio se hizo escuchar

-Tres puertas a la derecha, seis pisos arriba. Visión debes desactivar el chaleco de inmediato- dijo el castaño sin poner realmente atención a las pantallas

-“ _Enseguida Sr. Stark”_ \- contestó el androide adelantándose mientras el rubio le seguía

-Widow, a tus seis- murmuró mientras continuaba con su trabajo mecánico

 _-“¡Despejado!”-_ murmuró Wanda haciéndose notar

-Este es tu examen final Maximoff, te necesito alerta en caso de que Visión falle. Bajo ningún motivo Rumlow puede salir de ahí…- dijo Tony con calma

La misión ocurría rápidamente, golpes y jadeos se hicieron escuchar mientras el magnate continuaba en su taller dando órdenes sin mirar pantallas y corriendo pruebas en F.R.I.D.A.Y. mientras arreglaba el dron y aun así tenía su atención puesta perfectamente en cada una de sus tareas.

-Bien hecho Vengadores- dijo cuándo Rumlow por fin estuvo bajo custodia y sin representar una amenaza- Ross se encargará de llevarlo a la Balsa y la legión comenzara con los daños estructurales

- _“Lo hiciste de maravilla”_ \- dijo Steve con voz alegre

-Lo sé, soy un genio. Vuelvan ahora, tienen papeleo- murmuró el castaño poniéndose de pie y estirando su columna

- _“… Nos vemos en casa Tiny”_ \- susurró el ojiazul antes de que el moreno cortaba la comunicación, las pantallas se cerraron y un tenue brillo azulado en los ojos del genio comenzó a extinguirse poco a poco hasta recuperar su natural color chocolate y entonces unos férreos brazos le abrazaban por la espalda.

-Si vuelve a llamarle por ese estúpido mote de nuevo le voy a arrancar la maldita lengua- gruñó Abbadon besando su yugular

-No estarás celoso de tu “papi” ¿o sí?- se burló el mayor ladeando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso

-El idiota es muy obvio, te quiere…- siseó apretando aún más su agarre

-Sólo intenta ser un buen amigo, compensar los años que se aprovechó de mi enamoramiento- susurró el moreno intentando calmar los celos de su pareja

-Tal vez asi inició, pero el idiota se enamoró de ti. Lo sé- murmuró contra su piel

-¿Quieres una pequeña vendetta contra tu adorado padre?- cuestionó Tony girando dentro de aquel abrazo y colgándose de su cuello

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Sígueme beloved- susurró tomándole de la mano y guiándole fuera del taller

************************

Los gemidos provenían de la habitación de Steve Rogers pero eran audibles en todo el complejo. Tony se encontraba tumbado sobre su costado derecho, su cuello era presa de una ruda mano y sus labios reclamados con fiereza, su pierna izquierda era sostenida en el aire por la férrea mano de Abbadon que detrás de él movía las caderas penetrándole fuerte y profundo torturando la próstata del castaño una y otra vez.

-Ahhh, mierda… más rápido Ab… ahhh- susurraba el moreno contra los labios del menor

-Sabes cómo pedirlo- siseó el aludido deteniendo sus movimientos casi por completo para trazar suaves círculos

-Por favor- susurró Tony llevando la mano al rostro de su pareja- follame duro papi… párteme en dos.

-No quiero quejas después _min kjaerlighet*-_ gruñó Abbadon retomando un ritmo errático y salvaje

-¡Ah sí! A-así….- el castaño arqueó la espalda imposiblemente

-Carajo Anthony… agh…- gruñía el más alto sintiendo el orgasmo acercándose peligrosamente

-Ah… me encanta… p-papii, me… me voy a… c-correr…

-Vamos precioso… aghhh, déjame ver como lo h-haces- murmuró el rubio aumentando la velocidad y presionando su palma en la garganta del genio quien se arqueó contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en una perfecta “o”

Los músculos de su vientre bajo se tensaron con fuerza y aquel chorro de semen salió disparado manchando su abdomen y las sabanas mientras boqueaba por la inquietantemente placentera falta de aire y sus ojos desbordaban gruesas lágrimas, un par de estocadas después Abbadon le alcanzó en le clímax gruñendo como una bestia y abrazándole contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Ah… mierda Ab, eso fue asombroso- susurró Tony aun recuperándose y con la respiración agitada

- _Jeg elsker deg*_ \- murmuró contra la suave piel de sus hombros

-Yo también te amo, beloved- contestó tomando una de sus manos para besarla

 _Oh, I can trust_  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time

Sin despegar sus labios de aquella acanelada piel que tanto adoraba, Abbadon movió las caderas despacio para salir de su interior y quitarse el preservativo para arrojarlo descuidadamente sobre el colchón

-A Rogers padre le daría un infarto si se enterara lo que hicimos- murmuró el castaño riendo bajito

-… Rogers no es mi apellido- contestó tomando su rostro para besar sus hinchados y rojizos labios

-Mmm cierto, hay que hacer algo al respecto- murmuró aun contra los labios ajenos- ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

-¿Tal vez Stark?- bromeó delineando su nariz con las yemas de los dedos

-Quisieras tener tanta suerte- bromeó el moreno en respuesta reclamando de nueva cuenta un beso

-¿Vas a extrañarme?- cuestionó el rubio una vez que se separaron

-Mucho ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?- murmuró girándose para verle de frente

-Una semana, pero te llamaré siempre que pueda- dio Abbadon acariciando los castaños cabellos

-Eres el jodido líder ¿Por qué debes ir tú?- se quejó el mayor con el ceño fruncido y con un tierno puchero

-Tus vengadores se deshicieron de Rumlow, ahora yo me puedo encargar de sus insurrectos sin llamar la atención. Debo ir en persona para recordarles a quien le debían lealtad- declaró con voz seria pero con una sonrisa por el berrinche de su pareja

-¿Rumlow sabía de ti?

-Sí, también Pierce pero nunca me vieron en persona- contestó

-Bien, entonces me encargaré de él en persona- dijo Tony comenzando a trazar planes

-Me encanta cuando comienzas a crear planes malvados- gruñó el rubio mordiendo sus labios juguetonamente

-Y tú a mí en una sola pieza- susurró el castaño tomando su rostro- promete que te vas a cuidar… ¿Lo usarás cierto?

-Lo prometo- dijo el menor agitando la muñeca donde descansaba el brazalete que su genio le obsequió aquella tarde en su despacho después hacer el amor- Por supuesto que lo usaré, tú lo diseñaste.

-Es enserio Abbadon, te quiero de regreso…

-Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti- juró juntando sus frentes- ¿Y tú? ¿Te vas a comportar?

-Sí papi, seré un niño bueno- murmuró contra sus labios haciéndole gruñir suavemente

-Me voy a enterar si no comes o duermes, _Kanelgifler*-_ murmuró

-Lo sé, lo prometo beloved

****************************

Al día siguiente Tony caminaba por la sala principal con una sonrisa resplandeciente y taza de café en mano mientras se dirigía a su despacho

-¿Por qué tan sonriente Stark?- cuestionó Natasha al verle, el aludido la miró y contuvo una mueca al ver su compañía

-¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz sin motivo alguno?

-Tomando en cuenta tus comportamientos recientes yo diría que tu motivo tiene nombre y apellido- susurró la pelirroja intentando obtener de manera directa lo que no había logrado encontrar y comenzaba a frustrarle

-Bueno… a decir verdad ayer tuve una tarde fantástica con mi “motivo”- declaró el magnate viendo como Rogers contenía su molestia fallidamente

-¿Ayer? Creí que estabas muy ocupado como para ir a la misión…- susurró el rubio con los puños apretados

-Así fue, tengo muchas cosas con las que lidiar Cao- contestó tomando un sorbo de su bebida- Cuando por fin fui libre no dudé en correr a los dulces brazos de mi amado…

Sin esperar una respuesta les dio la espalda y salió de la habitación para continuar con su día mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro… Abbadon estaría furioso cuando le confirmara que tenía razón sobre su queridísimo progenitor.


	12. Capítulo Diez

Anthony y Abbadon se encontraban en la habitación, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y aún se recuperaban del violento orgasmo que acababan de experimentar

-Te extrañaba tanto- susurró el castaño besando el amplio pecho de su pareja, dejando que sus labios delinearan los gruesos trazos de la tinta roja

-Y yo a ti _min verden*-_ murmuró acariciando su espalda con delicadeza

-Te voy a prohibir volver a dejarme por tanto tiempo- declaró el mayor alzando el rostro para acariciar su mentón- me encanta la barba, déjala crecer beloved

-Tus deseos son ordenes _min kjaerlighet*-_ contestó sonriéndole antes de dar un tierno beso a su genio

-No planeo dejarte ir por un rato- murmuró el castaño acurrucándose contra su pecho

-Esa idea me gusta- dijo abrazándole con fuerza- ¿Qué tal te fue en mi ausencia?

-Trabajé con Beck, he considerado traerlo a Stark Industries para mantener un enlace que no llame la atención, no sé tal vez incluso lo presente con Peter, serían un buen equipo- dijo con voz baja antes de dar un suave suspiro

-Podría hacerse, puedo poner un agente para asegurarnos de la seguridad de ambos

-Pete se sabe cuidar sólo- dijo Tony con voz orgullosa

-Lo sé pero nunca está de más, ya puse vigilancia para Harley así que…

-Ok, ya entendí… sólo un agente- pidió el moreno enderezándose

-Wilson será adecuado- el rubio sonrió contento, gracias a su pareja había aprendido a querer a esos adolescentes

-Nunca te imaginé como un padre sobreprotector- se burló el mayor

-No lo soy, por lo menos no más que tú- le robó un beso antes de que replicara

-Ab…

-¿Sí cariño?

-Extremis está listo- murmuró contra sus labios

-¿En serio? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti- le dijo el menor tomando su rostro con delicadeza- ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar las pruebas?

-Hoy mismo, mi “grupo experimental” está listo, pronto necesitaremos una coartada para ti- contestó contento, el pecho lleno de calidez por las palabras de su pareja

-No te preocupes, eso ya está listo…

-Beloved… también decidí retomar los apuntes de Zola- confesó interrumpiéndole- En su tiempo lo que hizo para que tu existieras era una proeza pero ahora la ingeniería genética lo facilita así que decidí ir más allá…

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad

\- Logré modificar los cromosomas de una célula sexual para convertirla en su opuesto…

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible?

-Lo es ahora- susurró conteniendo una sonrisa- Logré exitosamente crear un óvulo 100% funcional a partir de un espermatozoide mío. Literalmente podríamos tener un hijo de ambos, claro ahora sólo debo encontrar algún mecanismo que permita llevar el embarazo o de lo contrario tendríamos que alquilar un vientre…

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, se miraban directamente sin saber que decirse

-Claro…- fue Tony quien rompió el silencio- no es que debamos hacerlo, pero la posibilidad estaría ahí…

-Anthony- el de ojos escarlata giró sobre sí mismo para apresar al mayor entre colchón y su pecho- Me encantaría ¿Te imaginas una niña preciosa con tus ojos y tu sonrisa? Me volvería loco de amor…

 _Can't you see that I'm bound in chains_  
And finally found my way  
I am bound to you

El mayor sintió sus ojos anegarse de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro antes de besarse lento y profundo, sus lenguas recorriéndose ansiosas y los dientes marcando y tentando a los labios ajenos, separándose hasta que el aire exigió su presencia

-Yo quiero un niño, rubio y con tus ojos, igual de travieso que tú…

-Ya veremos, pero antes hay otro asunto que arreglar- murmuró el rubio besando su frente

-¿Cuál?

-No voy a permitir que nuestros hijos nazcan fuera del matrimonio- contestó tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

-Sí… Anthony Edward Stark, eres el amor de mi vida ¿Me harías el enorme honor de convertirme en tu esposo?

-sí- contestó con lágrimas de alegría- Mil veces sí, beloved. _Sei tutto ció di ho bisogno*_

 _-Du er min kjaerlighet… min verden_ \- contestó besándole de nueva cuenta

***************************

-Es la única manera- declaró Sam con los brazos cruzados

-No estoy seguro…

-No he logrado nada en semanas, si quieres saber no tenemos otra opción- sentenció la mujer

-Yo… ok- dijo Rogers con un suspiro derrotado

Él, Sam y Natasha caminaron decididos hasta el despacho de Tony, la pelirroja apuntó a la cerradura con un extraño dispositivo que de inmediato le abrió y sin dudas tomó asiento frente al computador conectando un pendrive y comenzando su trabajo.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. no hizo nada- dijo el rubio extrañado

-Nos dí un minuto de ventaja con esto- contestó la pelirroja señalando el dispositivo de la puerta- Pronto regresará e intentará defenderse mientras avisa a Tony…

-¿Puedes hacerlo en un minuto?- cuestionó el moreno incrédulo

-Puedo intentar…

Los cifrados comenzaron a correr mientras la tensión aumentando en la sala, la ex espía continuaba tecleando y abriendo pestañas de datos en busca de información, fue entonces cuando lo logró…

-Encontré algo- murmuró abriendo la carpeta llena de fotos dejándoles helados

-¿Qué mierda…?- Sam miraba la pantalla como si viera un espectro mientras Steve se había quedado en shock

-No debió hacer eso agente Romanoff- la voz de la I.A. se hizo escuchar y las pantallas se pusieron en negro

De inmediato pesadas cortinas de acero cayeron en cada puerta y ventana que brindaba acceso al complejo, la ventilación se selló, la luz se atenuó y la señal de internet y teléfono se cortó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- cuestionó la pelirroja

-Protocolo “Rata en el hoyo” El Sr. Stark lo programó en caso de ataques internos

-Desactívalo- ordenó Sam

-Sólo el Sr. Stark puede hacerlo. Me pide que les informe que ya viene en camino…

*****************************

Tony volaba a toda velocidad, había estado esperando algo así pero admitía que actuaron más pronto de lo que había calculado, por su puesto Abbadon no estaba nada contento con el pequeño inconveniente pero el castaño sabía cómo solucionarlo y tenía el pretexto perfecto para probar sus últimas actualizaciones.

En cuanto divisó el hangar disminuyó la velocidad y de inmediato una compuerta se abrió dándole acceso, podrá quitar el protocolo desde que F.R.I.D.A.Y. le dio aviso estando en Suiza pero decidió mantenerlo un rato más, con completa seguridad caminó hacia la sala principal sin quitarse la armadura

-Vaya, vaya… parece que puedes sacar a la mujer de la Madre Rusia pero no puedes sacar a la KGB de la espía- exclamó caminando hacia ellos con los brazos entendidos

En la sala estaban Rogers, Wilson y Romanoff sentados y discutiendo mientras Wanda y Visión daban vueltas alrededor, el castaño no pudo evitar reír, ese par eran los únicos que pudieron abrirse paso al exterior y los únicos que ni siquiera lo intentaron. Al escucharle todos voltearon en su dirección pero cualquier reclamo se calló al ver por primera vez el diseño de su nueva armadura la cual resplandecía en un muy hermoso plata mercurial, el reactor y propulsores brillaban en un azul platinado que deslumbraba.

-¿Les gusta?- preguntó haciendo poses- Mi más nueva creación, una armadura perfecta…

-¿Qué has hecho Tony?- cuestionó el rubio mirándole decepcionado, en el pasado eso le habría destrozado pero ahora le hizo reír burlón

-Sólo actualicé mi equipo

-No hablo de esto, me refiero a las fotos- gruñó

-¡Ah! Eso… bueno creo que quien debería estar molesto soy yo. Tienen aquí todo sin pagar un solo centavo y ¿Cómo me pagan? Intentando hackear mis sistemas- siseó con voz baja

-Tony hablemos con calma- intervino Natasha- Quítate la armadura y sentémonos

-Así estoy bien, gracias- dijo el castaño haciendo que el casco se retrajera quedando sólo una especie de protector mandibular y un soporte que rodeaba su cabeza pero dejando su cabello libre

-Sr. Stark… ¿Qué es lo que se ha hecho?- cuestionó Visión al ver el brillo azul en sus ojos y detectar las extrañas lecturas que más que venir de la armadura parecían provenir del interior del castaño

-Ya no necesitaré actualizaciones, ahora soy Superior, Vis- contestó el aludido con una sonrisa ladeada

-Estas demente Stark- susurró Wanda cuando intentó entrar en su mente y no pudo, su voz se quebró un poco asustada al verse limitada de esa manera

-Tony… ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?- cuestionó Steve

-Sólo lo necesario Cap

-¿Lo necesario?- siseó- vi las malditas fotos, es idéntico a mí…

-De hecho no- interrumpió- Además de la evidente diferencia en los irises, él es un centímetro más alto, su masa muscular más magra y su sistema tendinoso más flexible, su voz es una octava más grave, sus niveles de testosterona ligeramente más elevados, duplica tu velocidad y resistencia así como su umbral del dolor, además su IQ es de 166… él fue diseñado para superarte en todo sentido

-¿Cómo…?

-Perdiste la oportunidad de preguntarle directamente a su creador, el crédito no es mío- contestó el castaño como si nada

-Basta de evasivas, quítate la armadura…

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¡Stark!

-De acuerdo- la armadura pasó de solida a liquida en un santiamén, el líquido parecía moverse por voluntad propia, pero poco a poco recorrió la acanelada piel para ser literalmente absorbido por la misma

-¿Qué mierda?- gritó Wilson mirándole casi asqueado

-Me disculparan pero estaba en medio de algo y no tuve tiempo de vestirme- dijo una vez su desnudez quedó expuesta mostrando algunos moretones y mordidas

-Eres un maniaco Stark- gruñó Falcon- no sé qué carajos te hiciste a ti mismo, eso por sí mismo ya es enfermo pero ¿Clonar a Steve para tenerlo?

-Yo no lo cloné, pajarraco- le interrumpió

-Todos lo vimos…

-¿Cómo pudiste trabajar con estos idiotas?- una voz familiar se hizo escuchar

Tony sonrió con ganas al escucharle y todos miraron en dirección a la entrada. Abbadon caminaba con tranquilidad en su dirección enfundado en jeans y camisa negros, en sus manos una bata roja que colocó sobre sus hombros al llegar a su posición

-Te pedí que te quedarás- dijo el castaño mirándole divertido

-No podía dejarte sólo Anthony- susurró besándole castamente

-Bueno… permítanme presentarles a mi prometido

-Abbadon Haugen- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tensa- Entiendo que crean que mi pequeño genio tiene que ver con mi creación, después de todo tiene una mente brillante

-¿Sino fue él entonces quién?- siseó Wanda en postura defensiva

-El Dr. Arnim Zola- contestó con suma tranquilidad

-¿Qué?- el silencio en la sala fue abrumador, la tensión aumentó a tal grado que podría cortarse con un cuchillo haciendo que el magnate sonriera satisfecho

-Hail HYDRA… padre- murmuró el de ojos rojos con una sonrisita cínica


	13. Capítulo Once

Todos le miraban en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, Tony sentía que no contendría por más tiempo la risa al ver la perplejidad en sus rostros.

-¿Qué dijiste?- siseó Steve acercándose furioso

-Lo que escuchaste, HYDRA se encargó de… “continuar” con tu linaje, puede que no estuvieras envuelto en el proceso pero genéticamente eres mi progenitor- murmuró con voz fría

-Por eso es que es tan superior a ti- intervino Tony sonriente- no podían conformarse con los resultados de Ernskine, debían asegurarse de ir más allá y no puedo culparlos, conozco el sentimiento…

-¿Perdiste la cabeza Stark?- intervino Natasha- ¿HYDRA? ¿Cómo pudiste?

-De la misma forma en la que tu omitiste tu relación con HYDRA…

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo sé del cuarto rojo? ¿De tu tiempo con HYDRA? ¿De… “ _moya lyubov’”?_ Yo lo sé todo, se los dije. Soy superior- murmuró despacio y sin separar la vista de la pelirroja que se estremeció

-Tony, es peligroso- murmuró Steve- tienes que alejarte de él

-¿Y si me niego?

-No me obligues, por favor… Tony. Te hará daño, no puedo confiar en él…

-¿Y en ti si? Recuérdame quien me manipuló emocionalmente todo este tiempo- siseó molesto

-Lo que sea que planeen lo vamos a detener- dijo Sam cuadrándose de hombros

-¿Nuestra boda? ¿Por qué querrías detenerla?- se burló el genio

-Tal vez como favor a su amigo- intervino Abbadon- Porque quieres recuperar el cariño de Tony, ¿cierto Rogers?

 _-“…Fui un idiota por no darme cuenta antes pero lo amo y sé en el fondo de mi ser que él aun me quiere. Quiero recuperarlo Nat…”-_ citó el castaño de memoria dejando a los aludidos sorprendidos- Ustedes a veces se olvidan que F.R.I.D.A.Y. vigila el complejo 24 _/_ 7

-Tal como un niño que busca el juguete que había tirado- dijo Abbadon con los puños crispados- No te lo mereces

-¿Y tú sí?- inquirió el aludido

-Quizá no, pero haría lo que sea para hacerlo- contestó sin dudar un instante

-Lo único que haces cada día es mostrarme más y más lo hipócrita que puedes ser Rogers- intervino el moreno

-¿Disculpa?

-No confías en mí, pones en duda todas mis acciones pero en cuanto Barnes está en la mira accedes a lo que sea que pida. No confías en mí pero aun asi dices que me quieres… Eres un maldito malagradecido, manipulador, hipócrita y santurrón- gruñó con furia en la mirada

-Tony…

-Te di todo de mí y no lo valoraste, ahora no tendrás nada más que sobras

-Suficiente…

-No, tienes que saberlo… debes saber que no recibes nada de mí, ni empatía, ni cariño, ni siquiera actualizaciones- se burló

-¿Cómo?

-¿De dónde crees que salieron tus mejoras? Todos funcionan a la perfección y sin necesidad de ajustes. Porque fueron diseñadas para un ser infinitamente superior a ti- confesó el castaño con sorna

- _Min verden*_ no ha hecho más que darte lo que hemos descartado para mi uno- terminó Abbadon agitando la muñeca derecha donde portaba el brazalete color ónix y de este de inmediato surgió un traje de batalla, las nano partículas le cubrieron a la perfección sin importar su vestimenta, mostrando un conjunto táctico y aerodinámico color negro con el emblema de HYDRA en el pecho de un brillante rojo escarlata. El rubio se acercó a su pareja tomándole de la cintura en un ademan protector, listo para defenderle

-Hemos tenido suficiente- siseó Wanda moviendo las palmas y las ondas rojas se hicieron presentes

-Así es- murmuró Tony- lamentablemente aun necesito a los vengadores y ustedes necesitan al Capitán América y lo que él representa. Sé que al ojo público jamás podría ganar una batalla contra el ídolo de América aunque demostrara que tengo la razón.

-Tony, por favor. Aun puedes salvarte…- murmuró Steven

-El mundo no está listo para conocer al Capitán HYDRA y dudo que algún día lo esté…

Nadie notó como mientras hablaba, sus manos se recubrían por su peculiar armadura hasta que alzó la mano derecha con rapidez, lanzando de las puntas de sus dedos unos diminutos rayos de energía eléctrica que golpearon en las cabezas del equipo de súper héroes haciéndolos gritar de dolor y caer al suelo inconscientes.

-¿Realmente no notaron que sólo hacíamos tiempo?- Abbadon se rio con fuerza antes de besar despacio a su castaño

-Tú lo dijiste, son idiotas- se burló el mayor dando un beso en la nariz de su prometido antes de separarse.

****************************

Natasha despertó en su habitación, estaba completamente desorientada y su cabeza dolía como el infierno, se removió despacio pero al recordar lo sucedido se incorporó de golpe

-Tranquila, te vas a lastimar- susurró Tony tendiéndole un brazo para detenerla

-¿Qué nos hiciste?- cuestionó en busca de respuesta, el castaño estaba tranquilo y con una sonrisita resignada, ahora vestía unos sencillos jeans y camiseta de AC/DC

-A ti nada, tenía que hablar contigo- contestó con honestidad

-¿Y a ellos?

-… Borré nuestra discusión de su memoria e implanté uno nuevo para proteger la identidad de Abbadon- confesó

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quién crees que ha estado dándonos la información que utilizamos? Abbadon nos ha estado ayudando desde las sombras y planeó que siga así por el momento- susurró tomándole una mano

-¿Por qué nos ayuda?

-Porque me ama… Sí, es de HYDRA pero eso no lo define- murmuró mirándola a los ojos- Eso lo sabes bien

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-HYDRA lo sabía, conociéndote Nat, no me sorprende que cayeras rendida por el Soldado de invierno- Aunque ahora me siento un poco mal por Brucie- declaró sonriéndole tenuemente

-No lo planeé, nunca pensé que estos sentimientos seguían ahí pero…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Él no lo recuerda- susurró la pelirroja

-Puedo hacer que lo haga, puedo hacer que olvide a sus víctimas… Qué recupere sus vidas

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó Nat entendiendo las palabras del moreno

-Una aliada. Tengo que mentirle a todo el mundo, sería agradable contar con alguien a quien no deba mentirle- le contestó acercándose

-¿Por qué yo?

-Nat, aceptes o no voy a ayudar a Barnes, pero te necesito para tener tranquilo a Steve…

-Te preocupa que siga intentando saber quién es tu pareja- Natasha soltó el agarre para fritarse el rostro

-Por favor…

-… Bien, lo haré.

*******************************

-¿Todo fue bien?- cuestionó el rubio abrazándole por la espalda y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello

-De maravilla, ella se lo creyó…

-Me impresionas, muy pocos pueden engañar a la legendaria Black Widow- murmuró contra la sensible piel

-No teníamos muchas opciones

-¿Y el resto?

-Mi rayo neuronal funciona a la perfección, no te recuerdan y la nueva memoria fue aceptada sin problemas. Los drones de enfoque retrobinario son increíbles, Beck estará orgulloso cuando lo sepa- susurró el castaño ladeando la cabeza para aceptar los suaves besos y mordidas

-¿Estás seguro acerca de Romanoff?

-Sí… se hace la ruda pero al final busca lo mismo que todos: amor- murmuró con los ojos cerrados- Ella y Visión se hubieran dado cuenta de B.A.R.F., a Vis es fácil controlarle, lleva meses con ese virus sin notarlo y a ella… Bueno mientras el bienestar de Barnes esté en mis manos también lo estarán ella y Rogers.

*******************************

-¿Cómo va todo mocoso?- cuestionó el mayor antes de tomar una dona glaseada de la caja y saborearla- ¡Dios! Esto es riquísimo…

-Se lo dije- murmuró el chico comiendo un churro

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal el nuevo traje?

-De maravilla Sr. Stark, muchas gracias

-No tienes que agradecer- intervino el magnate- Es tu diseño, tú hiciste todo niño…

-Sin su ayuda no lo habría hecho nunca- murmuró con un ligero sonrojo

-Sólo te di los medios, el crédito es completamente tuyo- declaró sonriendo orgulloso- ¿Qué hay de Harley? Dijo que han estado charlando

-Sí, espera venir en unas semanas. Es increíble y tiene grandes ideas, muero por conocerlo en persona

-Sabía que se llevarían bien, no esperaba menos de mis chicos.

-… ¿Nos dejará conocer a su pareja?- cuestionó Peter mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada

-Tal vez, no presionen- dijo Tony con una risita- Ahora, tenías una tarea pendiente Pete…

-¡Oh sí!- el menor se enderezó emocionado- Fue algo extraño porque toda la información que encontré era bastante parcial, casi todo redactado por S.H.I.E.L.D. y la Reserva Científica Estratégica, pero con ayuda de F.R.I.D.A.Y. logré encontrar más…

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, puede que HYDRA tenga algunos puntos a su favor…


	14. Capítulo Doce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tony y Abbadon se casaron la tarde después de la charla con Everett Ross, en un principio decidí no escribirlo pero después terminé haciendolo a modo de OS en la "historia" El gran día, así que pasen a leerlo

Pasaron dos semanas como agua corriente, a Tony le habría gustado esperar más, pero después de que HYDRA se deshiciera oficialmente de los restos de A.I.M. y los Diez Anillos no podían esperar más para iniciar, EXTREMIS trabajaba a la perfección y se acoplaba a los sujetos de prueba sin muestras de rechazo…

-Tony… pensé que estarías en el taller- murmuró Steve al verle en la cocina, el millonario estaba comiendo una pequeña charola de rollitos de canela

-Debía comer algo Rogers, y no podía desperdiciar estas maravillas- susurró comiendo otro

-Creía que eras más fan de las donas…

-Estos son mis nuevos favoritos, y fueron hechos especialmente para mí- dijo con una enorme sonrisas

-¿Quién los hizo?- cuestionó el rubio acercándose más

-Mi prometido, se llaman Kanelgifler y son una receta tradicional de su país natal- murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa, pero por dentro estaba disfrutando de ver al ojiazul luchando por contener sus emociones

-¿Prometido?- la voz del mayor se escuchó dolida y su rostro mostraba su sentir

-Sí, se propuso y como lo amo tanto dije que sí- contestó sonriendo ampliamente

-Tony… yo…

-¿No te alegra? Por fin te desharás de mi estúpido enamoramiento juvenil, ya no tendrás que tratarme con tanto tacto y amabilidad- dijo con una risita

-Te trato así porque me importas Tony- susurró por lo bajo

-Claro… y un poco de culpa por aprovecharte de mis sentimientos- dijo poniéndose de pie con charola en mano

-Tony…

-Tengo una reunión con la CIA, voy a declarar a favor de la última avaluación de Barnes- dijo el castaño con voz fuerte- Estas a cargo de los reclutas de S.H.I.E.L.D. y todo el papeleo

-Debías hacerlo ayer…

-Lo olvidé, estuve ocupado ¿Lo harás? ¿Por mí?- susurró acercándose con una sonrisa ladeada y batiendo sus largas pestañas haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara violentamente

-Yo… ammm… sí, Tony- y el moreno salió del lugar sabiéndose vencedor, adoraba lo endeble que era el ídolo de américa en sus manos

********************************

-Toma asiento Stark- dijo Everett Ross señalando la silla frente a su escritorio

-Mi hobbit favorito- murmuró el castaño tomando asiento

-Juro que no te he matado por ese estúpido apodo, sólo porque esta alianza me conviene- dijo el ex piloto

-Rossie querido, yo también te quiero- se burló el magnate

-Supongo que no estás aquí en una visita social- dijo el agente apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio

-Supones bien… ya es hora

-Todo está listo. Los documentos, agentes, bitácoras, evidencia fotográfica… sólo hace falta el sujeto- declaró orgulloso

-No tarda en llegar, trátalo bien… no lo quiero golpeado ni en malas condiciones ¿entendido? Es lo mínimo que merece- pidió el castaño

-¿Por qué?

-Lo conocí, es un buen soldado… En fin, es lo mínimo que me debes Ross, después de todo te dejaré todo el crédito

-Sigo sin entender tus motivos en todo esto…

- _“Si vis pacem, parabellum”… -_ murmuró el moreno- Se viene algo grande y él estará en medio de todo. Debo asegurarme que este a salvo.

-¿Tenías que enamorarte de un fascista?

-No lo es y lo sabes, además uno no elige ¿cierto Ev?- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia- escuché de cierto príncipe heredero que se interesó en ti…

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, yo te propuse de enlace con Wakanda- sonrió ampliamente- dime ¿te gusta?

-Stark…

-Ok, ok, no me meteré… pero si estoy en lo correcto, y siempre lo estoy, entonces entiendes porque hago esto

-Nunca te creí tan sentimental- contestó con una sonrisa ladeada- Bien Tony, mañana mismo haremos la conferencia

-Perfecto- el castaño se puso de pie sonriendo- Nos vemos mañana… hobbit

********************************

Los vengadores estaban reunidos en el complejo, Tony había llamado para pedir que se reunieran, sabían que ya debían estar enterados de la conferencia de prensa. Todos esperaban ansiosos sin entender un carajo de lo que había sucedido.

-Gracias por reunirse todos- dijo el castaño entrando a la sala aun enfundado en el traje Armani que había lucido ante cámaras

-¿Nos puedes explicar que fue eso?- exigió Sam en cuanto le vio entrar

-Dale siquiera un respiro Wilson- siseó Rhodey desde su asiento

-Entiendo, están ansiosos, no dije nada al respecto…

-Creí que se habían acabado los secretos- murmuró Steve

-No eres el adecuado para hablar de eso- contestó Tony con una risa ácida- y si no hablé es porque no podía

-¿Por qué?

-La CIA me buscó como consultor y firmé un contrato de confidencialidad

-Como si eso te hubiera detenido- murmuró Wanda

-¡Hey!...- Peter iba a replicar pero Tony alzó la mano negando

-Tienes razón, no planeaba hacerlo. Pero entonces vi el motivo por el que me llamaron…- murmuró mirándolos con la frente en alto

-¿Y qué fue eso?- cuestionó Wilson

-Lo lejos que podía llegar HYDRA para lograr su cometido- declaró con falso pesar- Después de la captura de Barnes, el equipo de Ross se hizo cargo de todo. Ellos buscaban a un tal Helmut Zemo y al rastrearlo llegamos a una ubicación en Siberia donde los capturamos a ambos… pero tu amigo no es lo único que encontraron ahí

-¿Qué?

-Seis capsulas criogénicas, cuando llegamos sus ocupantes estaban muertos, al parecer Zemo se encargó

-Espera un segundo ¿Todos muertos? ¿Por qué lo haría?- cuestionó Natasha confundida

-Eran como Barnes, tal vez incluso más peligrosos…

-Sr Stark- intervino Visión- En su conferencia hablaron de un hombre que será reintegrado a la sociedad ¿Se refería a James Barnes? Me temo que hay detalles que no concuerdan

-Lo sé Vis, porque no hablábamos de Barnes- contestó Tony con calma- Ross me llamó debido a que poco después encontraron algo más, otra capsula que estaba intacta y sumamente oculta. Cuando lo vi fue que me di cuenta que no podía hablar…

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado…

-Tony, basta de evasivas- gruñó Steve molesto

-Cuando lo vi entendí que no podía culpar a Barnes por nada- confesó torciendo el gesto incómodo, eso hizo que el rubio se relajara- HYDRA estaba demasiado podrida, así que decidí ayudar a Barnes y al nuevo sujeto…

-¿Existen dos soldados de invierno?- cuestionó Peter emocionado- ¡Cool!

\--No jovencito, no soy un Soldado de invierno- un hombre rubio y enfundado en unos jeans claros, camisa negra y botas de combate, entró en la sala dejando a todos anonadados. Bueno casi todos, Natasha le miraba con el ceño fruncido al entender de que venía todo

-Te pedí que esperaras en el auto- dijo Tony con una sonrisita divertida

-No podía dejarte sólo Anthony- contestó el aludido

-Él es Abbadon- declaró el genio

-Entiendo que sea un shock conocerme- dijo el de ojos rojizos colocándose causalmente entre el equipo y Tony

-¿Qué carajo…? ¿Qué significa esto?- inquirió Rogers

-Capitán Rogers, HYDRA estaba completamente obsesionada con usted y yo soy el resultado- contestó Abbadon

-¿Me clonaron?

-No Steve- intervino Tony- técnicamente eres su padre

-¿Qué mierda?- el que gritó fue Falcon quien no dejaba de mirar intermitentemente entre ambos rubios, de no ser por el color de ojos y la barba perfectamente recortada, sería imposible diferenciarlos

-Larga historia, les daré los documentos después- intervino Stark con un suspiro cansado

-Debiste decirnos- siseó Wanda un tanto nerviosa

-¿Sí? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que entraras en pánico justo como estás haciendo?- siseó molesto- Él no entró a HYDRA por voluntad propia a diferencia de otros…

-Hay que guardar la calma Anthony- Abbadon tomó por el hombro al genio y le regaló una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba disfrutando tanto de esta pantomima

-¡Oh! ¿Es él?- cuestionó Peter acercándose- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Cálmate muchacho- murmuró Rhodey riendo suavemente

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en él?- cuestionó Steve

-Llevo todos estos meses encargándome de su rehabilitación…

-No podemos estar seguros

-sí que eres un hipócrita Rogers- siseó Tony- no dudaste para nada de Barnes, además Abbadon lleva el mismo tratamiento y pruebas que él…

-Pero yo conozco a Bucky. Atacó el rubio molesto

-Y yo conozco a Abbadon- contraatacó el genio

-¿Cómo?

-Anthony ha estado al pendiente de mí desde que desperté- intervino el de barba y ojos escarlata- Le debo todo…

-Usted está enamorado del Sr. Stark- declaró Visión después de analizar su lenguaje corporal

-Completamente ¿Qué idiota no caería rendido ante Anthony Edward Stark?- declaró tomando la mano del castaño quien le sonrió mientras sus nudillos eran besados

-¿Es en serio Stark?- murmuró Wilson incrédulo

-No espero que lo entiendas- contestó el aludido

-dijiste que estaban comprometidos- murmuró Steve- pero él fue reinsertado hoy- murmuró Steve

-No- intervino Abbadon- hoy me determinaron como apto para la sociedad, pero llevo un tiempo viviendo con Anthony, él se hizo cargo de mi reinserción… él me dio un hogar.

-Y era sólo mi prometido hace unos días…- dijo el castaño sonriendo feliz- Les presento a Abbadon Stark, mi esposo.

-Ok… tenemos que hablar a solas ¡Ahora!- gruñó Rogers dirigiéndose a su despacho

-Espérame en el auto cariño- susurró mirando al menor quien miraba de mala manera a Rogers después de ese grito

-No tardes _min kjaerlighet*-_ Abbadon besó su frente dirigiéndose a la salida

-Tal vez sea buena idea que vayas con él Pet él nos acompañará- dijo el genio mirando a su pupilo

-¡Genial!- el joven salió corriendo tras el rubio mientras Tony buscaba a Rogers

Al entrar al despacho del Capitán pudo sentir la tensión en el aire, parecía que el rubio le saltaría encima en cualquier momento

-¿Qué mierda significó todo eso?- siseó Rogers encarándolo

-Wow, lenguaje Cap

-No estoy para bromas- gruñó

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- siseó el castaño- No podía decir nada, sabía cómo reaccionarias ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionaría el mundo? Podrían incluso dudar de tus lealtades

-Entiendo que lo ocultaras… ¿Pero enredarte con él?

-No me “enredé” con él Rogers, además no lo planeé. Tenía que tenerlo en un lugar seguro y fue lo que hice, él es una buena persona, cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba metido hasta el cuello y él me correspondía- dijo sin vergüenza alguna

-Podría estarte engañando

-Pasó todas las pruebas- interrumpió el más bajo- exactamente las mismas que Barnes, si pones en duda los resultados de Abbadon también los de tu amigo y retrasas su reinserción… ayer mismo lo autorizaron

-Eso es chantaje…

-No, es la maldita verdad

-Tony… no quiero que te haga daño

-Jamás lo haría- le contestó seguro

-Yo te amo…- confesó el rubio acercándose y tomando su rostro pero el moreno se retiró del toque

-No Steve, amas la forma en la que te hacía sentir- susurró torciendo el gesto- Extrañas mi atención, ahora que no es tuya la quieres…

-No Tony, fui un idiota. Debí atreverme, tomar el riesgo y tal vez ahora tu esposo sería yo…- susurró el mayor conteniendo un sollozo

-Lo hecho, hecho está…

-Sé que aun sientes algo por mí

-Te estimo, somos un buen equipo- contestó el genio- pero cualquier interés romántico se fue, eso está reservado para mi esposo

El rubio iba a replicar pero el celular del moreno sonó distrayéndolo, Tony contestó de inmediato al ver el nombre de contacto

-¡Mocoso! ¿Ya llegaste?

El moreno sólo se despidió con la mano saliendo de la habitación pero el rubio le siguió

-No lo olvidé, niño- Tony continuo hablando con entusiasmo mientras caminaba- Happy te está esperando para llevarte a cas, los demás te veremos ahí… ¿Pizza y helado? Claro, siempre y cuando traigas algo de ese pay que prepara tu madre… Ok, te veo más tarde

-Tony, aun no terminamos- gritó el mayor en cuanto le vio colgar

-Lo siento capitán pero tengo un compromiso…

¿Quién demonios es Har?- cuestionó molesto

-¡Mi hijo mayor!- gritó el castaño sonriente saliendo del complejo

-¿Dijo… su hijo?- cuestionó Natasha acercándose, el rubio no había notado que ya estaban frente al resto del equipo

-Harley Keener, apadrinado de Tony- susurró Rhodey interviniendo- No es su hijo pero lo parece

-Nunca escuchamos de él- murmuró Wilson

-Nadie- dijo el coronel- Tony es muy celoso de su vida privada, sólo deja que la prensa se entere de lo irrelevante, de esa manera le dejan en paz. Nadie sabe que tiene “ahijados”

-Yo no lo llamaría ahijado- murmuró Wanda- después de todo no parecen tener comunicación

-Ciero, después de todo, Stark ha becado a miles de jóvenes y no podría llamarlos a todos sus ahijados- terminó Wilson

-Tanto tiempo viviendo aquí y no lo conocen en absoluto- se burló Rhodes- Sí, beca a miles a través de sus fundaciones, sólo Harley y Peter tienen contacto directo con él, son los únicos de los cuales recibe sus notas personalmente y que sus gastos escolares son pagados directamente de su cuenta personal.

-¿Parker? Pero él sólo entrena para ser vengador…

-sí Sam, ese Peter. Tony cree que él será el mejor de nosotros- dijo con cierto dejo de orgullo- para eso se asegura que este bien en todo sentido

-Así que Tony es ahora una especie de Bruce Wayne- murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisita

-Pepper hizo la misma broma- el ex piloto rio con ella- Por eso es que llama a Harley “el mayor de sus hijos”. A esos chicos sólo les hace falta apellidarse Stark…

El equipo se sumió en un incómodo silencio después de escuchar aquello, dándose cuenta de lo poco que conocían al magnate

-No parecías sorprendido por su matrimonio- murmuró Steve rompiendo en silencio

-No lo estaba, Tony nos reunió a Pep, Happy y a mí antes para contarnos. Admito que al principio estábamos molestos pero me bastó con verlos juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca nadie lo había cuidado tanto- murmuró- Usted Capitán siempre dijo preocuparse y peleaba con él por su salud sin lograr nada, pero él… He visto a ese hombre bajar al taller y salir de él con Tony sobre el hombro para asegurarse que duerma. Y nunca vi a mi hermano tan feliz como en ese momento…

***************************

Carajo Tony, te superaste- susurró el chico rubio divirtiéndose a lo grande con la situación

-Por eso quería que conociéramos más sobre HYDRA- murmuró el joven castaño comenzando a comprender

-Pete, Har… ¿Qué opinan?- cuestionó el mayor

-¿Quieren que nos involucremos?- cuestionó Harley

-Probablemente, en un futuro- contestó Abbadon

Los jóvenes se miraron por un instante antes de asentir

-Ok, pero más te vale cuidar de Tony- dijo el ojiazul señalando al líder de HYDRA

-Dalo por hecho- juró el de ojos albinos

-Bien, en ese caso pueden darme sus opiniones- pidió el castaño

-Es increíble Tony- dijo Harley tomando las notas que les habían pedido leer- La endo-sym es literalmente perfecta, el enlace neuronal… ufff es como si fuera parte de ti

-Y EXTREMIS tiene un enorme potencial- continuó Peter- bien aplicado podrías erradicar cientos de enfermedades

-¿De verdad tu grupo de prueba no lo notó?- cuestionó el ojiazul

-No, después de todos no han hecho otra cosa que beber agua- contestó con orgullo- lo asimilaron a la perfección, sólo está a la espera de ser activado

-¿Qué harás?- cuestionó de nuevo

-Wakanda podría interesarse, de esa manera podré analizar su comportamiento de manera controlada en el ambiente social- murmuró el moreno- Ross me ayudará con ello

-Planeamos comercializarlo con países de primer mundo- continuó Abbadon- Recaudar fondos de los más ricos para continuar financiando la producción

-¿Y después?- susurró Peter

-Después lo liberaré gratuitamente- dijo el castaño sonriendo con cinismo

-Los harás pagar para que todo el mundo lo pueda tener…- el castaño sonrió enormemente

-Te dije que entenderían- dijo el magnate mirando a su pareja- son mis chicos genio. Ahora síganme…

Caminaron con calma siguiendo a su mentor hasta el fondo de su taller, donde unas puertas corredizas se deslizaron dándoles la bienvenida a lo que parecía ser una sala quirúrgica. En el centro de la habitación había una caja de seguridad con cristales polarizados que estaba conectada a un montón de máquinas, bombas de infusión, escáner, pantallas y lo que parecía ser un filtro de sangre. Sin decir nada el mayor les tendió un par de carpetas platinadas que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a revisar con curiosidad, conforme su lectura avanzaba sus jadeos y expresiones de sorpresa se hicieron presentes y sus ojos se movían ávidamente en busca de respuestas.

-¿Es en serio?- cuestionó Peter mirándole maravillado

-Tony… esto cambiará el mundo- susurró Harley-Lo sé, pero por el momento sólo cambiará el mío- dijo el más bajo de todos mientras se acercaba a aquella caja tocando el cristal.

Al entrar en contacto con su piel, la caja se tornó transparente, mostrando un saco rojizo en su interior

-El útero artificial y el sustituto de sangre no son invención mía- confesó el castaño- pero los modifique para hacerlo posible sin necesidad de una tercera persona. Admito que por mi cabeza pasó la loca idea de hacer posible que creciera en mi interior, pero el riesgo era demasiado alto para ambos…

-¿Es…?

-Eso es su futura hermanita- contestó el rubio de barba abrazando a su pareja por la espalda

-O hermanito- continuó Tony- Tenemos casi ocho semanas de embarazo

Los cuatro rieron ante la broma del genio, el taller se encontraba en completa armonía y al castaño le encantaba esa sensación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz, lo tenía todo a su alcance, era feliz. Una nueva era estaba por comenzar.


	15. Epílogo

Tony trabajaba en su taller privado en casa, era hermosa casa de campo con vista al lago, el tiempo corría rápido y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella conferencia de prensa, el castaño continuaba siendo Iron-man pero ahora prefería sólo servir de apoyo o actuar cuando era indispensable pues ahora tenía una pequeñita razón para querer estar en su hogar.

-El joven Peter ha llegado- dio aviso F.R.I.D.A.Y.

-Gracias querida, dile que venga

-Enseguida señor…

El moreno continuó revisando gráficas y lecturas con una sonrisa, el primer mundo se había vuelto loco con EXTREMIS y sus finanzas estaban en alza, la realidad había superado sus propias proyecciones y podrían adelantar el proyecto.

-Hoy fue un día de los locos- exclamó el joven entrando al taller- Ned estaba molesto porque no fui a la excursión, pfff como si fuera a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar toda la tarde aquí…

-Tal vez si lo invitas al taller del complejo se le olvide- propuso el mayor

-Es una buena idea… ¿Esas son las proyecciones del mes?- inquirió acercándose a las pantallas

-Las cifras son increíbles, la misma realeza está invirtiendo sus fondos de vejez en esto…

-¿Qué hay de Wakanda?- cuestionó el menor

-Fue un éxito, el Rey T’Challa está muy satisfecho

-¿Qué hay sobre su padre?

-Fue lamentable que el Rey T’Chaka no asimilara bien a EXTREMIS, pero saben que fue un efecto adverso debido a su edad

-¿De verdad se creyeron eso?

-Everett nos apoyó y T’Challa jamás dudaría de la palabra de su prometido- murmuró el genio sonriendo

-¡Hey! Esta traviesa quiere a su mami- dijo Harley burlón mientras entraba en la habitación con una pequeña castañita en brazos

-¡Magoona!- susurró Peter picando sus mejillas a lo que la niña rio divertida derritiendo los corazones de los mayores

-Morgan Hildr Stark ¿Ya desesperaste a tu malvado hermano?- murmuró Tony tomándola en brazos y besando su frente

-¿Están revisando los números del mes?- cuestionó el ojiazul cruzando los brazos para poner atención a las gráficas en pantalla

-Sí, con estas cifras podremos arrancar este mismo mes- contestó Peter ampliando las imágenes para analizarlas

-¿Qué hay de los Vengadores?- dijo el rubio arqueando la ceja

-El grupo de prueba será el primero, serán el estandarte de la superioridad, así no habrá tantas protestas en contra- contestó el magnate sin dejar de jugar con su hija

-Perfecto…

Antes de que pudieran continuar un extraño sonido se hizo presente en el taller y un halo de luz intermitente apareció a sus espaldas, de inmediato los tres se pusieron en posición defensiva, más rápido que un suspiro sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por un familiar líquido que se endureció creando fuertes armaduras, en un instante Iron-lad y Spiderman se encontraban frente a su mentor con armas listas, Iron-man por su parte se cuadró protegiendo a su hija entre sus brazos mientras la intuitiva endo-sym alzaba una especie de escudo que cubría a la niña

-Stark, debes acompañarme- exclamó un hombre pelinegro vestido con un traje azul y capa roja

-“¿Un portal? Interesante…”- pensó el castaño, sus pupilos estuvieron de acuerdo

-¿Debe?- gruñó Peter con voz molesta ante aquella demanda y Tony sonrió, ese joven podía ser un amor pero cuando defendía a sus seres queridos podía ser incluso más letal que Abbadon

-No tenemos tiempo Stark…

-¿Por qué iría contigo Houdini?

-¿Tony?- de aquel portal surgió una menuda figura que le era conocida

¿Bruce? ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te he buscado?- cuestionó el castaño retrayendo el casco

-Wow ¿Qué es eso?- exclamó el científico- No espera… no hay tiempo, lo siento, necesitamos que nos acompañes

Harley y Peter se vieron por un segundo comunicándose en silencio, el castaño asintió estirando la mano para liberar un aracnobot que entró por el portal

¿Qué crees que haces?- gruñó Strange

-Sí desea que el Sr. Stark le acompañe, estas son las condiciones- siseó Peter sin relajar la guardia

Harley guardó su armadura y giró a ver a su mentor estirando los brazos, el mayor entendió entregándole a su hija

-Yo me haré cargo de esta princesa- murmuró el rubio- Nosotros buscaremos a papá y le diremos dónde están ¿Cierto Magoona?

-Es seguro- declaró Peter una vez que su bot regresó

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde Har- murmuró Tony dando un beso a su hija y revolviendo loas cabellos del rubio

Se dirigió al portal con seguridad sintiendo a Peter pasar tras él casi pegado a su espalda, su rostro enmascarado giraba en todas direcciones analizando su entorno, Tony hizo un rápido escaneó cuando el portal se cerró y ordenó a la armadura guardarse

-“Relájate Pete”

-“¿Usted confía en el Dr. Banner?”

-“Sí”

“… me mantendré alerta, no me agrada el otro tipo”

-Wow ¿Dónde se fue la armadura?- cuestionó Bruce impactado

-Endo armadura ¿Te gusta?- presumió el castaño con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Stark… debemos ocuparnos de un asunto muy delicado- declaró el de barba antes de comenzar la explicación

Tony escuchó atentamente el relato de los “hechiceros” y su viejo amigo, su mente comenzó a buscar información relacionada mientras su pupilo comenzaba a trazar análisis y proyecciones, compartiéndoselas tan pronto como la obtenían, era una ventaja el prácticamente ser tecnopatas gracias a las endo-sym.

-entonces… El tal Thanos viene a la Tierra por dos gemas que tenemos ubicadas y no podemos permitir que se apodere de ellas ¿Correcto?

-Sí, Tony él es peligroso- susurró Bruce

-Lo imagino…

-“Podemos ocuparlo a favor, el equipo mejorado podría hacerle frente. El mundo vería los alcances de EXTREMIS como algo necesario…”

-“Da la orden Pete”

-Bien, los vengadores se harán cargo- murmuró el menor

-No lo entienden, lo están subestimando- intervino el científico con clara preocupación

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste Brucie…

-Escúchame bien Stark- siseó Strange molesto, acercándose al genio

-Alto ahí- gruñó Peter liberando una extremidad metálica y puntiaguda que se asemejaba a una pata arácnida, este mismo se colocó frente al médico bloqueándole el paso

-Dile a tu guardaespaldas que se relaje- gruñó el más alto

-Muy gracioso Vincent, no sabía que te gustaba la comedia…

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Lo sé todo, y Peter no es mi guardaespaldas… es mi heredero así que espero más respeto hacia él- susurró con voz fría

-¿Heredero? ¿Tienes un hijo Tony?- susurró Banner sin entender nada

-No, tengo tres- declaró sonriendo

¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo?- intervino Wong

-Mientras ustedes hablan, ordenes están siendo ejecutadas- declaró Peter relajando su postura

-A como entiendo, sólo debemos evitar que Thanos tenga las gemas- declaró Tony- sabiendo su ubicación podemos encargarnos de tender una trampa. Podríamos incluso intentar quitarte el guantelete…

-Wakanda está lista para el arribo- declaró Peter en voz alta

-Listo, tenemos el territorio perfecto, un ejército al alcance y lo Vengadores en camino- murmuró Tony antes de mirar al hechicero y estirar la mano- Necesito esa gema Strange…

-No la dejaré…

-Ok- un par de dardos salieron disparados del guante de Peter noqueando de inmediato a los hechiceros

-Toma la gema Pete…

-Tony ¿Qué haces?- Bruce parecía incrédulo al ver la escena

Lo necesario para defender nuestro hogar- declaró con completa tranquilidad

Mientras hablaban la puerta exterior que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, se hizo oir con dos golpes sordos haciendo que el magnate sonriera ampliamente

-Verá Bruce, te dije que pasaron muchas cosas. Mis motivaciones y prioridades cambiaron, todo cambió…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, mi equipo ahora es… Superior- declaró el castaño sonriendo ampliamente con un evidente brillo azulado en los ojos.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió cegando al científico por un instante, lo único que pudo enfocar fue la silueta de un hombre alto y fornido enfundado en un traje de batalla que caminaba en su dirección.

 _I am_  
Ooh, I am  
I'm bound to you

**FIN**


	16. Capítulo Extra

Tony observa a sus hijos correr en el patio trasero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Harley y Peter pronto regresarían a la universidad y los jóvenes parecían dispuestos a disfrutar cada instante que les quedaba.

-¡Corre Magoona!- gritó Peter “huyendo” de Harley quien fingía ser un monstruo enorme persiguiendo a la niña de cinco años

-¡Ahhh! ¡Papi sálvame!- gritó la niña corriendo en su dirección

-Muy bien, ven aquí- dijo tomándola en brazos y acomodando sus rebeldes rizos

-¡Eso es trampa!- se quejó el rubio acercándose

-Nop, papi prometió que siempre me rescataría- dijo la menor orgullosa

-Claro, y papi nunca rompe sus promesas- exclamó Abbadon uniéndose a la escena con una pequeña rubia de ojos rojizos en brazos

-Miren quien despertó- exclamó Peter estirando los brazos en una muda petición, de inmediato María fue puesta en sus brazos, la pequeña de apenas dos años rio feliz por la atención

-¿Y James?- cuestionó el genio mirando a su pareja

-Con Rhodes y Banner, ese par pretenden robarme a mi hijo- bromeó Abbadon antes de besar la frente de su esposo

-¿Qué cenaremos?- preguntó Harley sobándose el estomago

-Vamos a celebrar el último éxito de Brucie, así que algo de italiano y vino estaría bien- declaró Tony- Y sí Pete, sí puedes traer a Wilson y Beck, pero más vale que tus noviecitos de comporten

El castaño se sonrojó y cerró la boca en una línea apretada, a veces no era tan buena idea tener una conexión tecnopata con tu casi padre adoptivo.

*******************************

-Gracias por todo Tony- murmuró Bruce abrazándole con fuerza

-No tienes que agradecer, tu trabajo para el completo control de Hulk son una maravilla, además, tus actualizaciones de EXTREMIS han ayudado mucho a Helmut con los reclutas- declaró el magnate

-Me refiero a que tengo todo esto gracias a ti- declaró el científico- no sabía que esperar después de lo de Thanos, tuve miedo de no tener de nuevo un lugar…

-Siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros…

*** _Flashback***_

_Cuando arribaron a Wakanda nunca se imaginó que las cosas podrían marchar tan bien sin su intervención._

_-Vengadores, tenemos trabajo- murmuró Tony de pie frente a su ahora mejorado equipo, todos seguían ahí, las personalidades, habilidades, pero bastaba con ver el tenue brillo amarillento en sus ojos… Tony tenía control de ellos pero seguían sin tener idea y ciertamente jamás la tendrían_

_-¿Cuál es la misión?- cuestionó Rogers con tono militar_

_-Traje un amigo para que les hable de ello…_

_Bruce bajó del quinjet, de inmediato su mirada se posó en cierta pelirroja que tomaba fuertemente la mano de James Barnes_

_-¿B-bruce?- susurró poniéndose pálida y su mano soltó la del hombre a su lado_

_-Srita. Romanoff- susurró el castaño con sonrisa triste, Tony le había advertido que cosas habían cambiado, él no había esperado que la mujer le esperara todo ese tiempo pero aun así dolía_

_-¿Banner? ¿Dónde habías estado?- cuestionó Wilson_

_-Lejos… - susurró soltando un suspiro antes de cuadrarse y afrontar su nueva realidad- les traigo un mensaje de Asgard…_

_***Fin flashback***_

-Lo sé, fuiste el único que nunca me abandonó, que no se dio por vencido… Gracias hermano- de nuevo se abrazaron con sendas sonrisas en el rostro

-Lo haría de nuevo mil veces, Brucie. Te mereces el mundo entero después de todo lo que tuviste que soportar.- el castaño se separó palmeando con suavidad los hombres de su hermano de ciencias- Ahora vámonos antes de que Rhodey-pooh me reclame la atención de su prometido…

*********************************

Por la noche el matrimonio Stark arropaba a sus pequeños, de forma casi ritualista se aseguraron que los gemelos estuvieran cómodos y seguros, besaron sus frentes y mejillas con ternura y se dirigieron a la habitación de Morgan.

-Es hora de dormir linda- exclamó el de ojos rojos entrando al cuarto

-Cinco minutos más- pidió la niña saltando en la cama

-No, dijiste eso hace una hora- intervino Tony tomándola en brazos para hacer trompetillas en sus mejillas.

La arroparon con calma, besaron sus cabellos y le dijeron que la amaban antes de retirarse

-¿Papis?- la vocecita adormilada de la niña los hizo detenerse en el umbral

-¿Sí, cariño?- preguntó el castaño

-Los amo tres mil- declaró antes de bostezar y acurrucarse

La pareja salió del dormitorio con el pecho cálido de la emoción y ojos acuosos por la ternura de su pequeña, en silencio y con las manos tomadas se dirigieron a la sala donde solían pasar parte de la tarde-noche charlando o simplemente acurrucados.

-Tres mil... wow- murmuró el mayor una vez que tomó asiento

-Tan inteligente y amorosa como su padre- declaró el rubio besando los nudillos de su esposo

-Ser tan buen esposo no te salvará del regaño, debías dormirla hace una hora- dijo Tony con una sonrisa divertida, sabía que Abbadon estaba sometido a la voluntad de su hija

-No puedo negarle nada

\- Tonto, sometido a la voluntad de una niña de cinco años

-Te dije que me volvería loco de amor…- dijo acercándose para acariciar sus mejillas

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo Ab- dijo tony tomando las manos que acariciaban su rostro

-Eso es gracias a ti, Anthony- murmuró pegando sus frentes y mirándole a los ojos

- _Grazie, il mio sole*_

_-Takket vaere deg, min verden*_

Sus labios se unieron en una suave caricia con la que se demostraban cuanto se amaban. Sus vidas eran perfectas, siendo ellos el estandarte de la perfección y bienestar en el mundo entero, con fuertes aliados que les era infinitamente leales, con enemigos de los que ahora no quedaba más que el recuerdo, rodeados de gente que les amaba sinceramente y una familia maravillosa por la que darían todo. Ni siquiera el “Titán loco” había escapado de su furia purificadora.

En un cajón abandonado en aquella casa descansaba un viejo diario que pasaba sus días empolvándose, el hombre que alguna vez escribió ahí ya no existía, ahora era libre, era pleno, amaba y era amado, ya no tenía más miedo, ahora era Superior.

FIN DEL EXTRA


End file.
